Prick of a Thorn
by XxDracoMalfoy'sGirlxX
Summary: Her birthname is Isabella Marie Whitlock. But for 17 years she's been going by the name Bella Swan. When a strange man appears in her living room, nothing is the same. She meets her soon to be husband, Edward Cullen. They are like water and oil.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hey everyone. I've been working on a lot of stories right now, thats why i've been nonexistant. But, I recieved a review yesterday from someone begging me to start writing again, and it just touched my heart. This story is officially dedicated to _**unicornsarereal. **_Thank you.

**Chapter One**

The sky thundered above her. Lightning lit up the sky. Rain soaked her to the bones. It was just another day in hell. Bella stared out her window, the thunder storm awakening something inside her.

Bella longed to run outside and dance in the rain. She loved the stormy weather. It reminded her of herself. Cold, dark, and empty.

But even the storm couldn't fill the empty void deep within her heart.

"Bella?" Her father pushed the wooden door open. He smiled and jumped on the bed next to her. "You ok Bells?" He asked sweetly. "I don't know daddy." She returned softly. "Well, tell me what's wrong and I'll fix it." Her father smiled brightly at her.

"I feel like I'm missing something. Like there is this huge part of me that is gone. I don't belong here." A salty tear glided down her cheek, pulling her eyeliner with it. "Of course you belong here. You belong here with me and your mother." He replied lovingly. Bella laughed, her father always made her laugh when she was down in the dumps. "And soon you're gonna graduate and then leave for college, and your mother and I are gonna be those embarrassing parents that drive you there and then blubber like babies when it's time for us to leave." She laughed some more.

"You'll find what's missing. I know you will." He gave a sad smile and departed from her room.

The next day Bella woke refreshed and ready for the new day to come. She put her school uniform on and slung her school bag onto her shoulder.  
She ran down the staircase into the kitchen. Her mother stood in front of the stove and her father at the table with newspaper and coffee in hand. "Morning mom," she gave her mom a peck on the cheek. "Good morning sweetheart. You seem to be in a good mood." Her mother observed. "It's a brand new day…and I'm challenging Jessica for 1st period chair." Bella picked her Reese's coffee cup off the counter and delicately sat at the table. "Morning dad." Her father looked up over the paper and smiled. "Good morning. Feeling better?"  
Bella nodded and sipped her mocha. "You ready to go?" Her mother asked slipping her shoes on. "Yup. See you later dad." Bella waved bye to her father and grabbed her oboe from the living room. Her mom started the engine and Bella drove to school with her mom, idly chatting about school.

When her mom pulled into Forks High School Bella glanced out the car window. There was a man standing behind Old Oak. He doesn't go to her school that she was sure of. Bella knew everyone at the academy. "I'll see you after school sweetheart." Her mom gave her an awkward hug in the car. Bella glanced back out the window, the man was gone.

Bella entered the academy through the band hall. Her friends gave her hugs and began to tell her about the latest band gossip. But Bella couldn't get her thoughts away from the strange man. His gaze was so intense it had burned. It was actually kinda creepy. "Bella, are you coming?" Angela gave her a pointed look. "Yes," she replied and followed Angela to history class.

School flew by in a blur. Bella had soon forgotten about the strange man, even though she could feel someone watching her all day, and her body was pumping adrenaline by the gallons by the end of the day. Bella went in to the director's office as symphonic band oboe and came out wind ensemble oboe.

Bella ran out to her mother's car eager to tell her the news.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock sat in the parlour awaiting the arrival of the news. Mrs. Whitlock attempted to drink her tea but her hands were shaking so much she nearly spilled it everywhere.

The parlour door flew open and Detective Maxwell smiled brightly at the couple. "Did you find her?" Mr. Whitlock stood. "I found her."

Mrs. Whitlock burst into tears. Her long lost daughter had finally been found. "Oh thank God," she cried into her hands. Her husband pulled her off the couch and hugged her tightly. It was the happiest day of their life.

"Maria," Mr. Whitlock waved the servant girl over. "Yes Master Jonathan?" She curtsied lightly in respect. "Go fetch Jasper." Maria immediately left the room in order to find the young master.

"Oh darling, our baby girl can finally come home." Jonathan's wife cried happily. "Yes she can." He kissed her lightly. Jasper waltzed into the room and blanched at the sight of his parents.  
"You asked for me father?" Jasper prompted.

"Your mother and I have some very good news." Jasper looked at his parents. His mom had tears running down her face with a huge smile; his dad was holding his mom tightly. "Oh god, are you pregnant?" Jasper asked in horror. "No!" His mom shouted back. His father looked slightly hurt. "Not that that wouldn't be amazing but no. We found your sister."

* * *

Bella did her happy dance with her mom and dad in the living room. "I'm so proud of you Bells!" Her dad smiled and hugged her tightly. "You worked so hard sweetheart, I'm proud of you too." Her mother joined in and soon it was a family group hug in the living room.

"How about we get Chipotle to celebrate?" Her dad offered. Bella's face lit up, Chipotle was her favorite restaurant. "Come on, you deserve it." Bella ran to slip her sweatshirt on. Her parents were waiting for her at the door. Bella smiled at her parents. She truly was the luckiest girl to have parents like them.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Jasper asked excitedly. "Yes my son. We have found her at last." His mother pulled him in for a hug. "When will I get to meet her?" His father smiled. "Tonight."

* * *

Bella and her parents were laughing as they entered their quaint little home. "So then 5 rows of people had to get up and play Chinese fire drill all because a couple of old people were obsessed with sitting in their actual seats, even though there was plenty of seating." Bella held her stomach, she was laughing so hard. Her father's stories of his teenage years were truly the funniest stories she's ever heard. Her mother turned the living room lights on and screamed. Bella immediately ceased laughing and ran to her mother. On the couch was the strange man from this morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Alright guys, I'm going to be updating this story every Thursday, I promise. If I miss a Thursday it's probably because it's really important.**

_Disclaimer- Do I really have to say it?_

_**Chapter Two**_

The strange man stood up from the couch. He bowed at Bella. Her mother was sobbing softly into her father's chest. "We knew this day would come," her father said gently. "Daddy?" Bella was confused.

"Mistress , it is my honor to return you home." The man bowed again. "Daddy what is he talking about?" Bella's voice was laced with desperation. "Bells you must go with this man."

Bella shook her head back and forth. "I won't." Bella's mother let go of her father and rushed upstairs, still crying. "Bells you have to. He's going to take you back to your family." Tears fells from her eyes. "You're my family."

"When you were just a baby a young woman came knocking on our door. She was crying profusely. She begged me and your mother to take you. She said that you weren't safe with her for now. She made me promise to love you as my own child; which your mother and I love you like our own daughter. But it is time for you to meet your real family." Bella fell to her knees. The tears stopped coming. She only felt numb. But feeling numb was better than feeling anything. After all, her world had just come crashing down.

"Daddy I don't want to go." She whispered. "Mistress Isabella, if I may." He held out his hand to her. Bella allowed him to help her up. "You may go pack your things and say goodbye to your parents. We shall leave when you're ready."

* * *

Annabelle Whitlock paced back and forth in the tea room. She was nervous. What if her daughter hated her? What if she didn't like her? Annabelle was not one to bite her nails, but she suddenly found herself chewing her fingernails.

"That's a terrible habit love." Her husband gently pulled her fingers away from her mouth. "I'm just so nervous. It's been 17 years and when Aro finds out she's returned he may take her away from us again! I can't lose my daughter twice, I just can't." She held onto her husband for dear life.

* * *

"Are you ready to leave Mistress Isabella?" The stranger asked. "Stop calling me that!" Bella huffed. "Of course Mi,-"the glare shut him up.

"Bye mommy." She kissed her mother's cheek.

"Bye daddy." She kissed her father's cheek.

"I love you guys." The stranger grabbed Bella's hand and Bella felt a tear fall from her closed eyes.  
Bella reopened her eyes. She was defiantly not at home anymore. The floor was polished white granite with two large grand staircases with an opening in between them. Bella looked up in awe as she stared at the gigantic crystal chandelier.

"My lady." A butler looking man held out his arm. Bella hesitated before accepting his arm. He looked harmless. "Where am I?" She asked.

"You my lady are at Whitlock Estate." He answered tersely. The man led Bella to a room with French glass doors. He flung them open and stood by the door. "May I introduce…Isabella Marie Whitlock." The woman in the room began crying and smiling at the same time. "My darling daughter," the woman rushed towards Bella locking her in a tight embrace. The woman was slightly taller than Natalie, probably 5'6. She had charcoal black hair and piercing green eyes. She was the epitome of beautiful. "Isabella," the man wrapped his arms around both women and held on tightly.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" Bella requested a bit harsher than intended. "Of course darling, have a seat." Bella was ushered towards a couch with a boy already sitting down. He looked like the boy version of Bella. "Sister," he nodded. Bella didn't reply.

"I am Annabelle Whitlock, your mother." The woman looked so happy. Bella however wanted to cry. The parents that rose were not her parents at all. "This is your father, Jonathan Whitlock, and your twin brother, Jasper Whitlock. Although he is 5 minutes older than you, so I guess that makes him your older brother." Bella shook her head. "This is impossible." She muttered.

"I know that you've had a rough day, so how about Jasper show's you to your room and you can rest. We will talk about things tomorrow." Bella nodded very much liking that idea. Jasper stood up and held out his arm. Slowly Bella arose from the couch and accepted his arm. After the pair exited the tea room, Jasper spoke hesitantly.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm freaking out too. I mean I knew you existed and everything but…"

"But you thought you'd never see me," Bella finished bitterly. She doesn't know why she was angry. Jasper hadn't done anything wrong to her. "Distract me," Bella ordered. Jasper obliged.

"This is Whitlock Estate. You've already seen the tea room and the foyer. Out back we have the rose gardens, a swimming pool and hot tub, Elm Woods and Elm river." Bella let out a breath. "And our bedrooms are located in the West Wing, while our parents are located in the East Wing." Bella breathed slowly.

She hadn't admitted it yet. This was her _brother._ Her slightly older twin brother. Jasper prattled on and on about the Estate. Bella had stopped listening eons ago. "And this is your room." Jasper waved his hand and the door flew open. "What did you just do?" Bella questioned breathlessly. "Oh, um…" Jasper was lost for words. He hadn't been around a mundane in a very long time. But this was his sister, so she couldn't be a mundane.

"It must have been the wind," Bella said even though they both knew there was no wind in the abandoned hallway. Jasper figured she couldn't handle any more surprises today.

"Yes well, this is your room." Jasper swept his hand out, welcoming her into the room.  
Bella certainly had never seen anything so…expensive. The room had to be ten times bigger than her one at home. _This is your home_, she reminded herself.

The carpet was white as snow. The bed was obviously a king bed. It was pushed against the wall right smack in the middle. There were four iron flower posts holding up a canopy. The sheets looked to be purple silk with a butterfly print. The side table had a beautiful crystal vase with white orchids, her favorite. The other side table had a crystal lamp. A white wooden bookshelf sat in the corner. All her books were placed on the shelves. Bella inspected her books more closely. They were in alphabetical order by author and series within the author, just the way she liked it.

The walls were lavender with baby blue butterflies and orchids all around. Two white doors were opposite the bed. Jasper led her to one with a nameplate that read closet. Bella turned the crystal doorknob and pushed the door open. All her clothes were neatly hung up based on categories, just the way she liked it. The white dresser had golden nameplates with each category she had at home.

Jasper gently pulled Bella out of the closet and to the other door labeled bathroom. Bella gasped at the sight. There was a huge white granite counter with a wall sized mirror. All her bathroom items now sat there. A glass shower sat separate to the hot tub sized white granite bathtub. Another small door led to what she presumed the toilet.

Bella and Jasper went back out the room. Bella noticed her oboe, tenor, and tenor drum sitting in the corner on its stand. That's when Bella noticed the brand new music stand. She ran her fingers over it, relishing in the touch. A white wood desk was in the corner. A brand new laptop with a laptop sticker of Ian Somerhalder saying 'Compel Me' sat in the middle. All of Bella's knick knacks sat gingerly around the desk.  
Jasper left her side, Bella's gaze following him.

He drew back the crinkled dark purple curtains to reveal a set of French glass doors. He gently opened them and Bella slowly walked out. She had a balcony!

Bella had always dreamed of a room with a balcony. Actually, she had dreamed up a room that looked strangely exactly like her new bedroom. Creepy. Something weird is going on with this family.  
The balcony had small cherry blossom trees in the corners. The railing was thick stone. Two purple cushioned lounging chairs were to the side, a small crystal table sitting in between them.

"I take it you like your room?" Jasper asked. Bella noticed he had an accent…an English accent.

"I do very much so," Bella replied. "My room is 6 doors down on the right, if you need anything." And with that, Jasper left Bella alone in her room.

* * *

"You rang oh best mate of mine?" Edward Cullen, most arrogant person on the planet, snickered and plopped himself down on a leather chair. "I've had one hell of a day," Jasper handed Edward a glass of whiskey.

"What happened?" Edward asked, attempting to care about someone other than himself for once.

"They found my sister." The whiskey that was in Edward's mouth somehow ended up flying across the room.

"Your sister?" Edward sputtered.

"Yes, my long lost younger twin sister. She's been living with mundane's in America." Jasper explained. "Is she hot?" Edward smirked. "She's flipping out, that's what she is." Jasper sighed.

"Want me to go talk to her?" Edward's eyebrow rose. "No, that would not end well. She's had quite the day too." Edward's face fell; he wanted to see what his best mate's sister looked like.

* * *

Bella stared out across Whitlock Estate from her balcony. It really was beautiful. Not that she would ever admit it to those people. _Those people are your family_, she reminded herself once again. Bella laid down on one of the lounge chairs and stared up at the glimmering stars, silently crying to herself.

* * *

Aro smiled ruefully at the couple before him. "I was not informedd that your daughter has finally come back to our realm."

Mrs. Whitlock was the first to speak, mustering up all the courage she could find. "It just happened today, My King. We were going to inform you in the morning." Aro smiled on the inside. They were going to pay for hiding the girl. "In order to make up for deceiving me…the girl shall be my bride." The horror struck look on their faces brought joy to his heart. "My King, maybe you should think ahead." Mr. Whitlock said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Aro was genuinely interested in what the man had to say.

"Isabella looks to be a very bright, highly dedicated young woman. I say that you have her marry the young Prince. An alliance between our two families would ensure your successor has a good bride and you can rest assure that the young Prince will make a great King, my King." Aro mulled over the thought. It was actually very logical. The young Prince could mold the girl into the perfect Queen. Yes, Isabella would marry the young Prince.

"I expect them to be engaged within the week. I want them married before returning to school. I trust you to take care of it." And with that Aro disappeared.

"I'm going to lose my baby girl again." Annabelle Whitlock cried into her delicate hands.

* * *

The next morning Annabelle sent for Bella. The maid returned and curtsied. "I'm sorry Mistress Annabelle but she's refusing to leave her room." The small girl told the older woman. "Do you want me to try again?" The young maid inquired. "No no, you're dismissed." Annabelle waved the girl away.

* * *

Bella sat outside on her balcony. The maid had just come to collect her. Bella refused to go. There was another knock on the door. That stupid maid just wouldn't take no for an answer. "I told you, I'm not going down there!" She huffed and threw open the door. It was defiantly not the maid.

"Well that's a shame now isn't it? I was hoping to have a pretty lady escort me to breakfast." A young man, maybe a year older than her, stood in the hallway. He was rather handsome. At least 7 inches taller than herself, probably more. Tousled bronze hair, and never ending green orbs. "Go away." Bella was not in the mood. She slammed the door shut, but he easily stopped the door from closing all the way.

"Now wait a second. I know your mum will be very hurt if you don't come down." He attempted to persuade her.

"Hurt her? She abandoned me 17 years ago! Then I get ripped away from the only family I've ever known and I'm supposed to take her feelings into consideration? I don't think so."

This time she successfully slammed the door shut and locked it before he could open it.  
Edward sighed. That definitely did not go according to plan. Bella was rather beautiful though, and feisty. She had some meat on her bones, just the way Edward liked it. He hated those toothpick skinny girls that think they're all that.

"What was that about mate?" Jasper gave him a look. "I was trying to get her down to breakfast."

"By hitting on her?" Jasper raised an eyebrow. "It usually works," he mumbled.

"I don't think it's gonna work on Isabella." Jasper smirked.

* * *

Annabelle waved her hand and the door locked. "Jonathan how are we supposed to break it to them? Especially Isabella." Her eyes full of worry. "We just got her back, and I don't want to hurt her anymore. She's still upset about the whole adopted thing." She paced.

"Darling, tonight the Cullen's are coming for dinner. Hopefully Isabella will come out of her room before then. Aro will have already explained the situation to them. Then all we have to do is break it to Edward and Isabella." Jonathan tried to calm his wife.

* * *

By 3 in the afternoon, Bella still had not left the comforts of her new room. She refused to open the door, speak to anyone, and eat the food that was being left for her. Jasper and Edward decided it was time to bring in Alice. "Where is she?" Alice asked, more than willing to help. "Down the hall, 6 doors on the left." Jasper directed.

Alice slowly walked down to the girl's door. "Isabella?" she knocked softly. "My name is Bella." The muffled voice returned. "Of course. Bella, my name is Alice. May I come in?" She asked sweetly. "Is anyone with you?" Bella demanded.

"Just me." Alice replied. There was a click and the door slowly opened. "Who are you?" Bella looked at the girl. She had to be the same age as her. "I'm Alice; I'm friends with Jasper and Edward. We attend school together."

Bella opened the door wider for the girl to enter. Alice seemed harmless enough. "I'm Bella." She held her hand out for Alice to shake. "Alice, I've heard so much about you. Jasper is really excited you know," Alice informed Bella. "Really?" A small smile had graced Bella's lips.

"He's always felt alone. With you two being twins I guess you're connected somehow. He used to say that he always felt like something was missing, but that feeling went away when you arrived. He's concerned about you, that's why he called me over. He thinks you don't like him."

Alice plopped herself down on the bed crossing her legs. Bella hesitantly sat down beside the other girl.

"I know how he feels. I feel the same way. I've always felt like I've been missing something. And even though I'm still totally in shock about what happened, the feeling went away when I got here." Bella had no clue why she was telling this random girl so much about her, but she knew she needed to tell someone.

"You know, I think you should come down for dinner. The Cullen's, Edward's family, are here for dinner. You'll love them. Here, I'll help you get ready." Alice pulled the girl into the closet, determined to make her feel better.

* * *

As promised, Alice did help to make Bella feel better. "A pretty outfit and makeover always makes me feel better." Alice smiled. Bella looked just like a princess. Her dress was tight enough to extenuate her curves. It was a deep glimmering purple with a corset top. Alice crimped Bella's hair and applied some makeup.

"Thank you," Bella whispered gratefully. "You're welcome. I must be off now, if you need me just tell Jasper to give me a call. I'll see you at school." Alice was going to hug Bella, but Bella inched away and Alice got the hint.

"Well I shall be off then. See you later Bella." Alice waved and vanished. Bella stood there in awe. Alice just vanished out of thin air. There is defiantly something weird going on here.

* * *

Edward and Jasper sat at the dining table waiting for Isabella to arrive, if at all. Edward couldn't wait to see her again. Her blood called to him. She smelled like freesia. It was absolutely delectable to him. "Dude!" Jasper smacked his best mate on the arm.

"What?" Edward's eyebrows furrowed. "You're fangs," Jasper hinted. Edward's tongue flew to his fangs. They had grown, unsurprisingly. Just thinking about Isabella's blood made him hungry. "You're gonna freak Isabella out! She knows nothing of our realm." Jasper reminded him.

Edward took a long swig of the bloodwine in front of him.

Edward and Jasper's parents were chatting lightly about some wedding. They were saying that it will be the wedding of the century. Edward and Jasper however, did not care.

"May I announce Miss. Isabella Marie Whitlock."

Edward looked up at the doorway. An angel in purple stood there. She played with her ring nervously.

"Darling." Mrs. Whitlock stood up and lightly hugged her daughter. "I'm so glad you decided to join us for dinner, there is a lot we must talk about." Mrs. Whitlock led her daughter over to the chair across from Edward.

Bella gracefully sat down and mumbled a thank you to the woman.

Edward had to take a bigger drink of the bloodwine. With Bella being so close to him, his thirst became stronger.

"So darling, I would like you to met Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen and their son Edward Cullen." Mrs. Whitlock introduced. Bella gave a smile to the Cullen's. It was then she noticed that this Edward Cullen was the boy from earlier that tried to hit on her. She got a real good look at him.

He was actually rather gorgeous. Definitely the epitome of male envy. His eyes drew her in and she yearned to play with is bronze hair.

Bella quickly looked down at her plate. She managed a couple bites of salad before she was interrupted.

"Isabella, tell us about your life." Mrs. Cullen requested. "If it's not too rude, I would like to ask that I be called Bella, please." Bella requested in return.

"Of course." Her 'mom' replied. "I live in Forks, Washington with my 'parents' Renee and Charlie Swan. I attend Forks High School. I'm first chair oboe, Drumline Captain, and first chair tenor sax in jazz band." Bella realized she was using present tense when she was talking. She didn't want to think about the fact she was never going back to Forks. "Wow, you seem to be quite the little musician." Dr. Cullen complimented. "Thank you sir." She blushed lightly. "How were your grades in school?"

"Top of my class." Bella stated proudly. "You must be a very hardworking girl, with all those instruments and school work. How did you ever find time for yourself?" Mrs. Cullen smiled. Bella was starting to loosen up a little.

"I managed. Over the weekend my mom and I go to the nail salon. She always made time for girl time, no matter how busy we were." Bella felt her eyes begin to water.

She would miss girl time with her mom.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Hey guys, here's chapter 3! Yay! **

**Important- UPDATES WILL BE EVERY THURSDAY**

_Disclaimer- Do I really have to say it?_

**_Chapter 3_**

After the main course, the heavier talk came. "So Bella, there are some things that we need to talk about." Mr. Whitlock started. He had a feeling this would not end well.

"We need to tell you some things." Bella waited for him to go on. "Other than re-entering into this family, you are re-entering into another realm. Our realm…the magik realm." Bella didn't answer. "We are a magikcal family. We are wizards. Of course your mom is a witch but that's beside the point. Your mom did what she had to do to protect you. You were born without powers." Bella remained silent.

"Our realm is run by a monarchy. Our King is a very powerful, deadly man. No one can disobey him, or the punishment is death." Bella thought it sounded more like a dictatorship than a monarchy. "And yesterday, our King Aro paid us a visit. He has bestowed a great honor on our families. Daughter, you are to marry Edward Cullen, the Prince and heir to the throne." Edward had barely been listening but this part he most certainly heard.

"What?" He exploded. "You want me to marry her?" Edward pointed a finger at Bella.

"Son, you will marry her before you return to school. This is a great honor; Bella will make a great Queen for you." Mrs. Cullen said with room for no argument. "I'm not marrying him." Bella stated adamantly. "My dear you have no choice." A new voice entered the conversation.

"My King." Everyone in the room except for Bella bowed to the man. He was really old, probably in his 90's. He looked old, but Bella saw that he was physically fit for a man his age.

"Please, I'm barely 17. I can't get married." Bella begged. "My dear you will marry this boy. You seem like a sweet girl and I don't want to hurt you. I have a feeling you will make a great Queen some day. Edward needs someone to help get that big head of his under control. If you refuse me again though, it is your mundane family that will pay. The Swan's if I'm correct."

Bella almost cried, this man was threatening her mom and dad if she didn't marry Edward. "I'm too young." She whispered. "You are 17, the legal age in this realm. Of course you may still have a normal life until it comes time for you to take the throne with Edward." Bella could see no loopholes. She would have to marry him.

"Yes sir." She dropped her head in surrender. "That's what I like to hear. I shall be on my way. I shall see you at the wedding, your Highness." Aro mock bowed at the girl. Yes, she will be perfect for Queen.

"I'm going to bed." Bella excused herself. The minute she left the room, Bella booked it outside. She ran and ran until she was too exhausted to go on. Bella crumbled to her knees and held herself. Sobs racked her body painfully. "Why?" She screamed out to the heavens over and over.

* * *

Edward was staring outside Jasper's window. He could see Bella in the rose garden.

"How could this happen to me?" Edward asked. Jasper clapped him on the shoulder.

"Imagine how she feels. She just lost the parents that raised her and now she has to marry a git like you." Jasper smirked.

"I'm not the type to marry. I have a new girlfriend every week! Just think about what everyone's going to say at school. Leave for the summer single and come back married. To your sister none the less!"

"Look you'll get through this. Just be nice to Bella or I'll kill you." Jasper smiled. "I can't believe it. I'm never having sex again!" Edward groaned. "That's my sister, so you better keep your hands to yourself." Jasper warned. "She's your long lost sister that you met yesterday; hardly long enough to play protective big brother."

* * *

A storm was raging outside. Lightning crackled from above, thunder roared, and rain poured down in huge droplets. Bella however did not move from her spot. She allowed the rain to soak her bones. Bella welcomed the rain, that way her tears were covered. Not that it mattered, she was alone. And not just physically.

* * *

"Edward, go down and get her." Jasper ordered. "Why don't you?" Edward glared, it was raining and his hair would get messed up. "Because she's _your _fiancée." Edward shook his head, "no."

Jasper glared back. "Go get Bella right now." Edward looked outside again. The storm was getting heavier. Bella really did need to come into the house. "Fine." Edward conjured an umbrella and raincoat. Angrily, Edward sauntered outside and found his way to Bella. He was getting soaked and was not happy. He came up behind the crumpled pile in front of him. He could hear Bella crying hard. "Bella you need to come inside."

"No."

"You either come in the easy way or the hard way."

"Go away!"

"Looks like it's gonna be the hard way." Edward leaned down, grabbed her waist, and tossed her over his shoulder. "Let me go Shrek!" Bella pounded on his back and kicked her feet. Edward marched all the way up to his room where he threw her down on the bed and waved the door shut. Bella jumped up and ran for the door. The knob wouldn't budge.

"Let me out!" Bella demanded. "Sorry oh fiancé of mine no can do." Edward smirked and hopped onto his bed. "Let me out now." Bella's voice laced with venom. "I know I don't wanna get married, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to marry me, but we are just gonna have to suck it up."

"I agree, now let me go."

"Go take a shower, your freezing." Edward commanded.

"I'm not sure how marriage in this world works, but in my world you're not in charge of me." Bella said defiantly.

Edward abruptly stood up. He sauntered over to Bella with a predatory look about his face. Edward circled Bella and stopped behind her. He reached out and grabbed Bella's waist. He pulled the girl against him. Bella wiggled, trying to get free but Edward was right, she was ice cold and Bella knew it. Because instead of fighting harder to get away, Bella turned and pulled Edward closer, relishing in the warmth of his body.

"Still don't want that shower?" Edward laughed when Bella nuzzled closer to his body. "This doesn't mean I like you or anything." Bella put her arms around his waist under his jacket. "Of course not." Edward reached over to the bed and grabbed the comforter off of it. He wrapped it around the shivering girl and went into his bathroom to run a bath for her. Once the tub was full, Edward went to get Bella.

He found her sitting on the bed clutching the blanket to her. "There's a bath waiting." Edward motioned to the door. "I…um…uh," Bella blushed. "What?"

"Can you undo my dress?" Bella blushed redder than a tomato. Edward motioned her forward. Bella dropped the blanket and turned around. Edward moved her hair out of the way and slowly untied the dress. Bella shivered at his touch. "Thank you," she whispered and rushed into the bathroom, eager to get away.  
Edward sighed. Bella smelled so mouthwatering. It took everything he was to not bite into the soft, delicate flesh of her neck. In order to get his mind off of the young woman in his bathroom, Edward grabbed his textbooks to do his homework. Only boring, unhelpful homework could keep his mind off her.

* * *

An hour later, Bella emerged from the bathroom in Edward's bathrobe. She felt uncomfortable. She was practically naked, embarrassed, and frightened. The storm had gotten too intense for her. The storms back home never got to this capacity. Thunder shook the house wind pushed against the house making it feel as if would blow over like the little piggy who built his house out of straw. The rain pounded against the windows. It scared Bella.

"Let me walk you to your room," Edward stood. "No thank you, really." Bella declined. "You might get lost." Edward attempted to persuade her.

"I'll manage. Thank you for…earlier. I'll see you later." Bella walked to the door, grateful that it opened this time. Bella quickly rushed down the hallway before she ran into something. "Bella?"

"Jasper, I…um…uh…this isn't what it looks like." Bella blushed.

"So I'm not seeing you in a bathrobe running out of my best mate's room?" Jasper smirked. Bella went redder with every passing second.

"I was freezing, and Edward made me take a bath." Bella explained. "Got it. Would you like me to walk you back to your room?" Jasper offered. Bella didn't like admitting she had no idea where she was, but she wanted clothes. "Yes, please."

"You know, Edward has been my best mate since we were babies." Jasper smiled at all the memories. "Really? How can you tolerate him?" Bella blanched. "Well I guess growing up with him made it easier. And he wasn't always like that. Things changed when we turned 12 and got sent to Avalon." Jasper shrugged.

"What happened?" Bella asked quietly, trying not to think of the raging storm outside. "You'll have to ask Edward." Jasper smiled.

"I don't want to marry him." Bella whispered, ashamed for some reason. "You have no choice."

"Don't you think I know that?" Bella's voice was raised. "Hey now, I'm sorry. You're right. Edward really isn't that bad though. When you get past…well everything, he's really a good guy." At that Bella had to laugh. Jasper joined in with her.

"Here's your room." Jasper pushed the door open. Bella could see the storm from the windows. "Thank you."

"I shall see you at breakfast." Jasper gave Bella an awkward hug and blushed, turning and rushing down to his room. Bella thought it was cute. Her own brother embarrassed of hugging his sister.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Hey guys, or you few people reading this...which is totally ok wih me. Sorry these chapters have been short, they will get longer. Promise. **

_Disclaimer- Do I really have to say it?_

**_Chapter Four_**

The next morning when Bella went down to the dining hall for breakfast, Edward was not there. Jasper looked on edge, Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock looked concerned. Bella took her seat across from Jasper and leaned closer to him. "Where's Edward?"

"Oh, he's off doing something." Bella figured that was all she would get for an answer.

Bella spent breakfast in silence. She sat silently eating her grapefruit, glancing around nervously. She could tell there was a different mood about her 'family' today. And she knew it was something to do with Edward.

"So Bella, today you and I are going over to the Cullen Estate to discuss wedding arrangements with Esme." Annabelle broke the silence. Bella nodded and excused herself to go get ready for the outing.

Bella, though she will never admit to anyone, was actually excited. She was but a teenage girl, and had dreamed about her true love finding her and she would have the wedding she had dreamed about for years. Edward was defiantly not her true love, but he would have to do. Bella wanted the wedding to be exactly like her dream wedding. The only thing that had to be different was the fact that she's having a summer wedding and not a Christmas Eve wedding like she had dreamed of. She will just have to make due.

Bella decided on jeans and a purple sweater. She wanted to be comfortable but elegant. Bella found Annabelle waiting in the foyer. Annabelle smiled and reached out for Bella's hand. The minute Bella touched her, she found herself in another place. The foyer was even more exquisite than Whitlock Estate. "Welcome to Cullen Estate." Esme Cullen said while walking down the staircase to great her guests.

Bella smiled, "Hello Mrs. Cullen." Esme kissed the girls cheek. "So nice to see you again darling. So I think we shall have some tea in the gardens."

"But it's raining outside," Bella protested. "Oh not the outside gardens darling, we shall have tea in the Greenhouse. Just as lovely as outside." Bella breathed a sigh of relief.

While Esme led them to the Greenhouse, Bella took in her surroundings. Cullen Estate was way bigger and probably better than Whitlock Estate. Everything looked antique and absolutely beautiful. "Mrs. Cullen your house is amazing." Bella complimented.

"Thank you darling, I hoped you would like it."

After tea was served, Mrs. Cullen pulled out a book. "So I was thinking pastel and daisies." Esme started. Annabelle nodded approvingly.

"What do you think Bella?" Annabelle asked her daughter.

"I was thinking purple, royal blue, and white with lilies and orchids." Bella offered. "Oh that sounds beautiful. We could have a Midnight Summer theme. Or a Night under the Stars." Esme giggled. "It's my wedding, not prom night." Bella interrupted. "What do you have in mind darling?"

"I picture nighttime, with tall evergreens in the background. A white wood alter with light strands wrapped around it. Guests are seated on cushioned white chairs with royal blue ribbon wrapped around the bottom. The aisle is lined with crystal vases full of white lilies and purple orchids. White rose petals all over the aisle. Dinner will be served in a white tent with a clear roof top so we can see the stars. Each table has a tall crystal vase with a beta fish swimming, a water lily floating at the top, and vines coming down the sides. At the front, a table for the bridal party. I want chicken, rosemary potatoes, and salad for dinner, plus an array of sides and appetizers. Now the cake, the cake I see is 5 tiers; the bottom two square, then the top three rounds, royal blue fondant with a purple sparkle. I want white orchids. On the top I want sugar balls. My dress is strapless, traditional white. But I want purple ribbon outlining the top and bottom of the dress. My bouquet will be white roses, lilies, and orchids." Bella finished dreamily. "Darling that sounds so romantically beautiful," Annabelle gave Bella a small hug. "It's my dream wedding." Bella blushed.

"Then of course we will make it happen. We must get to the dressmakers immediately then, oh and take care of the cake order, and speak to the florist. We have a lot to do by Saturday."

Bella gave the older women a funny look, "but Saturday is in 4 days." Esme smiled, "then we have a lot to do don't we?"

* * *

Edward collapsed down onto his bed. He was out all day training with the new recruits. Jasper smirked from the chair. "Had a tough day mate?"

"You could say that. Where's Bella?" Jasper raised his eyebrow at this. Edward was actually asking where Bella was.

"Oh come off it, I just thought you would be hanging out with sister dearest today."

"She got dragged to your house with my mother to plan your wedding."

Edward had an ugly look. Wedding plans, gross. "As long as I don't have to do it."

"You and me both. The only thing we have to do is get fitted for tuxes tomorrow."

* * *

By the time Bella arrived back at Whitlock Estate, she was exhausted. Planning a wedding in 4 days was horrid. It took 4 hours at the dressmaker's, which was actually in France. A French dressmaker. Then another 2 hours at the florist picking the perfect flowers for her vision, and another 2 hours at the bakery.

Annabelle and Esme suggested that she go find Edward and Jasper. Bella saw the happy expression on both women's faces and didn't have the heart to say 'no I'd rather go to bed'. She was told that she could find them in Edward's room. When Bella pointed out the fact the Edward doesn't live at the house, Mrs. Whitlock explained to her that Edward has his own room in Whitlock Estate and Jasper has his own room at Cullen Estate. After a while hunting around for his room, she came upon it.

"Knock knock." She said while opening the door.

Edward was lying on his bed while Jasper sat in the leather chair. Both had a beer in their hands. "Have fun today fiancé of mine?" Edward smirked. Bella stuck her tongue out at him and sat down on the edge of his bed. "Now that's no way to treat your future hubby," Edward smirked and grabbed Bella's waist pulling her closer to him. "Let me go you pig," Bella wiggled around trying to get free. "How about a kiss for your fiancé?" Edward puckered his lips then started laughing. Bella pulled away from him pretending to vomit. "As if."

"So, how are the wedding plans going?" Jasper asked slightly traumatized by the previous events. "We spent four hours at the dressmakers, two hours at the bakery, and two hours at the florist. If I have to taste one more piece of cake I'm going to vomit."

"You better have gotten chocolate for the cake." Edward took a swig of his beer.

"Red velvet with chocolate coffee buttercream filling."

"Sounds gross."

"Then you won't get to eat some of your own wedding cake."

"Of course I'm going to eat it."

"Then don't whine about it."

"I'm not whining!" Edward protested.

"Yes you are! I happen to love red velvet cake."

"Nobody loves red velvet cake."

"I'm somebody, and I happen to love it."

"Once again, _nobody _loves red velvet."

"So what? I'm just a nobody?" Bella screeched standing up.

"Thank you for admitting it!" Edward answered, standing up too.

"I'm captain of the Drumline, 1st chair oboe, and 1st chair saxophone! I am so somebody!" Bella seethed up at Edward.

"Hate to burst your bubble princess but that's no longer your life!"

"Only because I got practically kidnapped from the only parents I've ever had to then be engaged to a prick like you!"

"I'm not so keen about this marriage either!"

"Then try and stop it!" Bella screamed.

Neither of them noticed Jasper slip out of the room.

"I can't! My hands are tied just like yours!"

"Can't you at least try or something?" Bella was verging tears.

"I have tried." Edward whispered. "Aro and the Vampyre Elders are adamant that I marry you." Edward sat down on the bed and shook his head.

Bella ran her fingers threw her hair. She sighed heavily. "There has to be another way."

"There is no other way!" Edward shouted at her. "Talk to Aro and the old vampyre's or something," Bella began to cry. Edward suddenly started laughing. "It's the Vampyre Elder Council. Not old vampyre's." Bella held her face. She was crying pretty hard. "Come here," Edward laughed and pulled Bella to his body.  
Edward combed his fingers through Bella's hair, trying to calm her down. He'd picked up all the tricks in consoling crying women, they'd usually…repay him later.

"Shush, shush. Come on, it's gonna be alright." Edward whispered into her hair. Bella's breathing slowed down. Edward slowly started to kiss her neck. Bella wasn't really sure what was going on, but it felt so good. Slowly, he made his way up to her mouth where he gently brushed his lips against hers. Bella suddenly realized what was happening.

"No, no…I…uh…no." Bella backed away from Edward. Her hand flew to her mouth and she ran.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- Here's another chapter guys**

_Disclaimer- Do I really have to say it?_

**_Chapter __Five_**

Soon, it was the wedding day. Bella successfully avoided Edward till Saturday. Bella decided that Edward had temporarily lost his mind that day in his room.

All day various women were fawning over her. Mostly women she had never met, but were aristocratic friends of Mrs. Whitlock.

"Bells?" Someone asked from behind her. Bella knew that voice.

"Daddy!" She shrieked and ran over to her father. She hugged him tightly, crying profusely. Someone coughed. Bella looked to where it came from. "Mommy!"

Bella released her father a practically jumped on her mother. "Oh mom, I've missed you so much!" Bella cried her heart out. Her father also came over to hug the two women. "I can't believe you guys are here!" Bella smiled happily. "We were invited by…your mother." Bella looked her mom in the eye. "You'll always be my mom. Just my human mom."

"Annabelle explained everything to us. Exactly why you were put into our care. She really loves you Bells. Give her a chance. You can have two sets of parents." Her father smiled.

"Now I need to go have a chat with this Cullen boy, have fun pumpkin." Her father kissed her cheek and left with her mother.

"Oh mom, I've missed you badly. I've needed someone to talk to. All this is just too much."

"Well it is Saturday, how about we have girl time?" Her mom offered. "But it's my wedding day." Bella pointed out. "Exactly. They can't have a wedding without the bride, now can they?" Bella giggled and followed her mom.

* * *

As is turned out, Cullen Estate was not far from town. Bella and her mom easily walked into town. They found a quaint little nail salon, and went in for mani-pedi's.

"And then we were at dinner, and this horrid horrid man came in and said I have no choice but to marry Edward." Bella finished.

"Wow that seems like a lot. And you're sure you have no choice in this?" Her mom checked. "

"Positive. Edward is the Prince and heir to the throne. And since I was born without powers, Annabelle Whitlock had to hide me from Aro, the current King." Her mom gave a funny look, but smiled brightly down at her daughter.

This is what she needed, girl time with her mom.

* * *

"She's nowhere to be seen, my lady." The maid bowed and exited the room. Annabelle was really worried. Bella was supposed to be getting her hair and make-up done, but no one could find her.

Just then, Bella walked through the door with Renee Swan. They were giggling. Annabelle wished to have that kind of relationship with Bella, her own daughter.

"Where have you been?" Annabelle rushed over to them. Bella was taken aback.

"Oh, I just needed some girl time with my mom." Bella noticed that Annabelle looked hurt. She didn't mean to hurt the woman.

"Oh, ok. I was just worried. You didn't tell anyone, so…,".

"Well I'm here now. Mom, this is Annabelle Whitlock…my other mom." Bella looked slightly uncomfortable standing between her two moms. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Swan." Annabelle gave the other woman a small hug. "You did a wonderful job raising Bella." Renee breathed out in relief. "Thank you very much I'm sure you would have done a wonderful job raising her too, if it had been permitted." Renee was at a loss for words. "Well it doesn't matter now. All that matters is that…our daughter is getting married." The two women smiled at each other.

* * *

The ceremony went by in a blur. All Bella could focus on was the fact that Edward really did look handsome.

It really was her dream wedding. Well except that Edward was the groom. But at least she got part of her dream.

Bella and Edward said their 'I do's' and soon it was time for the dreaded kiss.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Edward smirked. Bella blushed. They were both thinking of their last almost practically kiss. Edward suddenly pulled Bella in for a huge, definitely inappropriate, kiss. She felt his tongue enter her mouth. This was the best kiss she'd ever felt. Edward's lips were so soft on hers. All too soon, it was over. Edward put his arm around her shoulder and faced their guests. Everyone was cheering and clapping.

Bella looked down at the beautiful diamond ring on her finger. She was married to Edward for the rest of eternity. She felt herself being led to the large white tent by Edward. She didn't really know what was going on. She was still trying to grasp the fact that she was married now…and to a complete prick none the less.

Bella vaguely noticed the plate being set down in front of her. "Are you alright?" Edward asked from her right. "Hmm, what?" Bella shook her head slightly.

"You look a little dazed. Can't believe you're married to a god like me?" Edward smirked. Bella rolled her eyes at his egotistical comment, "hardly."

"That hurt's, oh wife of mine." Edward sneered and went back to eating his dinner.

"How about the father-daughter dance?" Bella looked up and saw her father holding his hand out. "Of course," Bella giggled and allowed herself to be led to the dance floor by her father. "He's a good kid Bells. One of those self-centered teenagers, but a good boy." Bella had to laugh at this, if only he knew.

Bella laughed while she attempted to dance with her father. Neither of them were very coordinated, but it was fun. Soon, though, someone tapped Bella's shoulder. She stopped laughing and looked behind her. Jonathan Whitlock was standing there. "Would you care for a dance?" Bella looked at her dad, then back at her other dad, before slowly taking Jonathan's hand.

The dance with him was awkward to say the least. Bella was uncomfortable and she could tell that he was too. "I know you don't think of me as your father, but I hope in sometime, you will." Bella nodded her head. "It will take time; I'm still a little overwhelmed by all this." Bella smiled and Jonathan smiled back.  
Someone tapped Bella's shoulder again. "Excuse me, but I would like to dance with my wife." Edward took Bella's hand in his and twirled her. He pulled her in close to his body.

"I don't really know how to dance." Bella blushed. "Let me lead." Edward whispered. Edward led her around the dance floor with a few twirls here and there. At the end of the song Edward dipped Bella. He pulled her up quickly and Bella locked her arms around Edward's neck, laughing. "Who knew dancing was so much fun?" Bella giggled.

A slower song came on, and Bella blushed. "I…uh…um uh," She stuttered. "Relax." Edward moved his arms down to her lower back. Bella blushed even more and hid her face in Edward's neck. Not her best idea.

The couple swayed to the music. Everyone who looked at the couple could see it. Those two people seemed to be meant for each other. If only they knew it themselves.

The song stopped and Bella wished for another slow one to come on, but it never came. "Cake time," Edward smirked his signature smirk and pulled Bella to their colossal wedding cake. It was everything she dreamed of. Flashes went off in every direction. Edward stood behind Bella and together they cut into the cake. Bella smiled brightly like a star in the heavens. She shoved a piece of the cake into Edward's mouth. It smeared over his face and Bella giggled. Edward's eyes narrowed before he promptly did the same thing to her. Bella stood there in shock before laughing like silver bells.

Edward laughed along with her and suddenly had the urge to kiss her. So that's exactly what he did. Bella was shocked and stood frozen in place before melting into Edward. She kissed him back, not really sure why. Everyone awed at the affection, which brought Bella back to reality. She was blushing and shoved cake into  
Edward's face for kissing her again. Bella just laughed, before her mom pulled her away from Edward.

It was time to leave for the…honeymoon. This was the part of the whole wedding thing Bella was not looking forward too. Not that anything was going to happen but she wouldn't put it past Edward to try something on her.

Bella was told that they would be staying on Isle Esme for the remainder of the night and till Monday morning, when they would leave for Avalon.

Both of her moms helped her change into more comfortable clothes and handed her a small suitcase. "Are you nervous?" Her mom smiled knowingly. "Yes, even though nothing is going to happen." Bella assured herself.

"Bella even if you two do not have intercourse…there is still the bonding ceremony." Annabelle informed the girl. "The bonding ceremony?" Bella asked confusingly.

"Edward is a vampyre. When a male vampyre gets married, there must be a bonding ceremony between him and his bride. Basically he must drink some of your blood in the moonlight. By doing that, it marks you as Edward's mate." Annabelle explained.

"But I'm not his mate." Bella protested.

"I know dear. But this ceremony is a part of vampyre culture. By Edward marking you as his mate, it will protect you from other vampyre's that may want to drink your blood or mark you as theirs. And with Edward being the Prince, you will be completely safe from anyone who wants to do you harm."

Bella nodded, she felt the butterflies flapping around in her stomach and thought she was going to throw up. Edward was going to drink her blood tonight. Bella nearly fainted at the thought.

Bella let her mom's escorts her out to the foyer where Edward, and just about everyone else at the wedding was waiting. Bella noticed Aro standing at the back.

When he caught Bella's eye, he nodded approvingly. Edward took Bella's bag from her and took her hand. Everyone was saying good luck to them and tossing white roses. Renee handed her daughter her bouquet.

Bella smiled and turned around. She was laughing happily while she tossed it over her head. Bella faced the crowd and saw Alice catch the bouquet. The two girls laughed together.

Edward grabbed Bella's hand and the young couple vanished.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N- Happy 4th of July! I want to dedicate this chapter to all the men and women who gave their lives fighting for the United States. Including my grandfather who is a United States Retired Chief Officer of the Navy. **

**I pledge alleiance to the flag**

**of the United States of America**

**and to the republic, for which it stands**

**one nation, under god**

**indivisible, with liberty and justice for all.**

**I hope everyone has a great Independence day! (sorry about all this if your not american.)**

**P.S- this is a special update, I will be updating again on Thursday**

_Disclaimer- Do I really have to say it?_

**_Chapter 6_**

Bella landed on her butt on soft white carpet. "I'm sick of that vanishing act of everybody's." Bella rubbed her bum while standing up. "It's not a vanishing act princess. It's called transporting." Edward sneered and jumped onto the nearest couch.

"Whatever it's called, you could at least give a girl a warning." Bella huffed and went to explore the house.

There was only one bedroom, of course. The sheets were white silk and looked really inviting. There were glass double doors, and Bella went to inspect. She could see the crashing of the ocean waves, and the grey cloudy skies up above.

"A storm's coming in tonight," Edward said from behind her. "Goody," Bella muttered crossing her arms. "Does someone not like storms?" Edward teased, coming to stand beside her.

"It's not that. I love mild storms. It's when they get really intense that I sort of…get scared." Bella blushed. "Aw, Princess of Volterra is scared of a little water." Edward smirked.

"Volterra?" Bella repeated. "Volterra is the name of our realm, and soon we will be King and Queen of Volterra." Edward sighed.

"Tell me about it," Bella requested.

Edward led Bella to the couch. Bella pulled her knees up to her chin and faced Edward. Edward wrapped the wool blanket from the back of the couch around her shoulders.

"Volterra is a beautiful country. It lies in the Mediterranean Sea. Only creatures of the magikal realm know it's even there. To mundane's it's just the sea. The tip of the country lies in between Italy and Greece and expands into the sea. It's surrounded by a mist, mundane's stay clear of that area, talk of evil spirits keep them away."

"Volterra used to be a peaceful place. Werewolves and vampyre's got along. Witches and warlocks used their magik for good. But when Aro took the throne 100 years ago, everything changed. He turned everyone against each other. He enslaved the elves and pixies. The fairies managed to escape and are said to live in the Secret Grove. Our realm is full of darkness."

"Is that why my mother fled with me to Forks?" Bella scooted closer to Edward.

"Yes, you were born without powers. If Aro had found you, he would have killed you." Bella's hand flew to her mouth.

"Will I ever get to see Volterra?"

"Technically Volterra is the name of our realm. The capitol is called Malumterra. After we finish school, we shall move into the palace."

"Edward, why were you chosen to be Prince?" Bella inquired softly, obviously fascinated.

"My grandfather is the High Elder. Only a vampyre can take the throne, and Aro has no heirs."

"Do you want to be King?"

"I'm 17 years old; I'm not ready to be King. There are so many things I want to do, so many girls I want to…," Bella sadly let her head fall into the blanket. She didn't know why she was upset, but she was. Edward said he wanted so many different girls, and for some reason that hurt Bella's feelings.

It was then Bella made a vow to herself that she would never let herself feel anything for Edward Cullen.

"It's almost midnight," Edward whispered to Bella. Edward wouldn't admit it but he couldn't wait to drink her blood. She smelled so delicious it's been hard for Edward to not sink his teeth into her.

Bella stood from the couch, squared her shoulders, and ventured into their bedroom. There Bella changed into the dress Esme had given her. It was the same dress she had worn at her bonding ceremony.

Bella striped from her jeans and sweater and bra. It was a strapless white dress and could not be worn with a bra. She slipped the silky dress on over her head.

She stepped in front of the mirror and found she quite liked the dress.

It fell to mid thigh with a pearl strand around the bottom. There was another pearl strand around her waist line with a single blue sapphire in the middle. The top of the dress had another pearl strand and showed off her breasts quite nicely.

Bella let her hair down. Her brown ringlets cascaded down to mid-back. She set her tiara atop her head and breathed slowly.  
"Bella?" Edward called from the bedroom.

Bella slowly strolled out from the comforts of the bathroom. Edward was standing in the middle of the room in black jeans, and unbuttoned black dress shirt. His crown sat delicately on his head. Bella drank in the sight. She knew she was lucky, Edward really was gorgeous.

"Are you ready?" He inquired lightly. Bella nodded her head, unable to speak.

Edward waved his hand and the lights went out. He flicked his wrist towards the fire place, and a fire roared up from the ashes. Bella felt very self-conscious.

She felt herself being led to the bed. Edward sat down against the pillows and guided Bella in between his legs. She rested her back against his chiseled chest. She could feel his every muscle against her back.

"Don't be nervous," Edward whispered against her neck. It sent chills down her spine.

"My princess," Edward gently kissed her neck. "My wife," another kiss. "My mate," Bella felt his razor sharp teeth pierce into her flesh. He drank slowly.

Bella felt elated. The feeling was practically narcotic. Wave after wave of pleasure rolled through her body. She felt Edward slowly slide his hand down to rest on her stomach. The other hand lightly wrapped around her neck, holding her in that position. Not that Bella was complaining.

Edward was quite enjoying drinking her blood. The sweet sticky liquid flowed down his throat. Her blood was AB positive; the rarest blood on the face of the earth. He drank and drank to his heart's content. He could tell Bella was enjoying it also. The sensation was extremely pleasurable for both of them.

Edward slowly released his mouth from her neck. He licked the stray blood away. Bella's eyes were fluttering. Edward was the only thing holding her up. Her breathing was labored. Edward gently lowered Bella down onto the bed. He kissed her forehead and left Bella to sleep in peace.

Bella could feel Edward's presence leave the room. Bella let herself be led into a dream state.

_Edward was sitting at Bella's left with Jasper on her right. She felt the seat move up and down, and realized she was on a boat. It was stormy out, as if it was going to rain again._

"It'll begin snowing soon." Jasper stated.

"But it's September." Bella protested.

"In Avalon, the days are mostly dark and rainy. No thanks to Aro. He hates the sun, not that I blame him. Us vampyre's are not keen on it."

"But what about band?" Bella questioned. They couldn't possibly practice outside in the rain.

"The band is always fine, this is a magikal school after all," Jasper informed Bella with a smile.

Bella was looking forward to band. Since she was 17, she would be entering into the same year as Edward and Jasper. She would be a Senior_. Bella would graduate with them, no matter what classes she took._

Bella stared intently at the approaching island called Avalon. There were beautiful evergreen trees. Jasper told her about the lake in the middle of the island. The school was in the middle by the lake, surrounded by the tall evergreen trees.

"Welcome to Avalon."

Bella woke with a fright. What was that dream about? It was harmless but how had she known what Avalon would look like? No one had told her what it looked like.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward came in through the door in just his boxers. Bella blushed. "Yes, just a strange dream. That's all." Edward waltzed over to her bed and sat down in front of her. "Tell me about it." It was not a request, but a demand.

"I was in a boat with you and Jasper. We were on our way to Avalon. It's an island, with tall dark evergreen trees surrounding it. The school is on the middle of the island, next to a lake." Bella glanced up at Edward.

"I've never told you anything about Avalon. Have my parents or yours?" Bella shook her head. "Jasper?" Another shake of the head.

"Get some rest, we leave tomorrow." Edward left the room. Leaving Bella to her own thoughts, thoughts that began to scare her.

* * *

The next morning, Bella awoke to smell of coffee. She stripped of the infernal dress, blushing at the memories, and slipped her pajama's on. On her way out of the bedroom she put her slippers on.

She found Edward at the kitchen table filling something out. "Morning wifey." Edward smirked at her. Bella stuck her tongue out and poured herself a cup of the black coffee. "What are you doing?" Bella came up behind him.

"Filling out my course selection card. Let me finish then I'll help you fill yours out." Edward requested. Bella huffed and sat at the chair on Edward's right. Bella filled her plate with eggs, hashbrowns, and half a grapefruit. Bella ate her grapefruit, savoring in the flavor.

"Can you eat any louder?" Edward asked annoyed. Bella glared and then attempted to eat her food as loud as possible.

"Shut up woman!" Edward growled.

"What's up your butt?" Bella sneered.

Bella went back to eating her breakfast in silence. Edward grabbed the bottom of her chair and pulled it closer to his.

Edward put her packet down on the table and began to fill out the vital information. "I'm not five, I can do it myself." Bella pointed out.

"You are really annoying today." Edward retorted.

"First name, Isabella. Middle name, Marie. Last name, Whitlock. Oh wait its Cullen now huh darling." Edward smirked at her. Bella glowered up at him.

"Preferred name, Bella. Surname, Mrs. Edward Cullen." Bella wanted to slap him.

"Now, which classes do you want?"

"Band." Bella replied immediately.

"I don't think so." Edward answered immediately.

"Why not?" Bella glared.

"Because those band kids have a…reputation. And I don't want my wife around hormonal teenage band geeks." Edward stated. Bella hit his cheek, enough to get her point across but not enough to really hurt him.

"Domestic abuse!" Edward shouted. Bella continued to glare.

"Fine, band. What else?"

"Jazz band." Edward glared down at her, another band class.

"You are required to take magikal abilities 601 because of your heritage so," Edward marked honors on her card.

Bella looked down the courses offered and chose her other classes. "Ancient history 601. Child Care 601. Mundane English 601, Mundane Science 601, and  
Mundane Mathematics 601." Edward smirked. "What?" Bella sighed.

"Darling, it seems that we shall have four classes together." Bella cursed in her head, she had hoped for none. Edward put both of their cards on the table and waved his hand over them. They disappeared.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

"What can we do?" Bella replied.

"I know I am the very definition of a man, but I do enjoy shopping so..," Bella giggled. Edward had suggested they go shopping, what a girly thing to say.

"I have no money."

Edward picked up Bella's left hand. "Princess, you are married to the richest man alive."

Bella felt bad about spending Edward's money, but decided it would be her own form of revenge against him. After all, his money is hers.

Edward and Bella ventured to the bedroom to get ready for today's excursion. Bella changed in the bathroom while Edward, not really caring, changed out in the open.

Edward then proceeded to do his hair. Bella worked on her make-up while giggling at Edward while he fussed over his hair. He had more hair products than any girl in the universe.

Bella sat on the couch, staring at nothing while she waited for Edward. He was still doing his hair. Eventually he exited the bathroom. Bella had to admit, he did look good. "Ready princess?" Bella smirked at him. Edward sneered and grabbed her hand.

He transported them to a very busy square. Bella saw a lot of people wandering around. "Where are we?" Bella asked astonished. She looked around more; she'd never seen anything like it. There were shops after shops, selling the craziest things. "We are downtown Malumterra." Bella squealed and grabbed Edward's hand, dragging him along behind her.

Bella was a little confused when people bowed their heads whenever they walked by. "Why is everyone bowing?" She whispered to Edward.

"And you're the smart one _Princess._" Bella didn't hear him however. All she could see was her face…plastered all over every newspaper and magazine at the stand.

She rushed over to the stand and picked up the first newspaper her fingers touched. "Prince Finally Gets Tied Down." She read. The picture was of her and Edward shoving cake in each other's faces. "My princess." The man behind the counter bowed. Edward came up beside her. "My prince. Your wife is most beautiful." He bowed again. Bella blushed at the compliment. "Thank you." Edward answered and handed the man a couple coins for the newspaper Bella was holding. "Good day your majesties."

Edward led Bella away while she was reading the article. "Prince Edward was married yesterday to long lost daughter of Jonathan and Annabelle Whitlock. Princess Isabella had only been returned to family 5 days before her wedding. The young couple will be returning to Avalon to finish their last year of school before moving to the palace. The question is, though, can Princess Isabella rise up to her royal duties? Or will she fail as the next Queen of Volterra?" Bella was seething. "How dare they?" Bella huffed.

Edward found it rather amusing. "They don't even know me!" Bella protested. "Stupid reporters." She muttered and tossed the newspaper in the nearest garbage can.

Edward ushered the seething girl into the first shop he saw. It happened to be a pet shop. "Oh Edward they're so adorable!" Bella rushed over to a pen full of kittens.

"Good afternoon Highness." The owner bowed at Edward. "She is most enthusiastic sir." He nodded at Bella, who was currently petting the ugliest cat Edward had ever seen. "She's certainly a handful." Edward replied.

Bella cradled the kitten against her chest and walked over to Edward.

"Oh isn't he adorable?" Bella cooed. Edward looked at the cat. The cat looked up at Edward and hissed. "Certainly an ugly little thing." Edward stated.

"Well I think he's adorable." Edward sighed, "of course you do."

"Can I have him?" Bella looked up at Edward, begging. Edward didn't have the heart to say no to those beautiful green orbs. "Alright." Edward knew he would regret this.

"Yay!" Bella kissed Edward on the cheek, not even embarrassed by the affection. She turned on her heels and went to go pick out stuff for the stupid cat.

"We'll take that cat, and all that stuff she's grabbing." Edward took his credit card out of his wallet and handed it to the owner. "I think you've made the Princess quite happy, your majesty." Edward nodded, a small smile gracing his lips.

Edward grabbed the bags from Bella, while she held on to the kitten. "I think I'll name him Amethyst." Bella cooed at the cat.

Edward didn't know what she saw in the damn cat. It was poofy grey with black here and there. It's nosed was scrunched up in a sour look. It hissed at Edward every time he looked at it.

Bella led Edward into a clothing store and began picking items off the racks. She handed the cat to Edward and went to the dressing room. The cat just hissed and clawed at him. He shoved it into one of the bags he was carrying. Take that stupid cat.

Bella came out wearing ripped jeans and a tight white sweater that showed off her shoulders. Edward smirked when he saw the Mark on her neck. Edward walked up to her and moved her hair behind her ear. He kissed the Mark and Bella sighed. "Get off me." She shoved his chest.

A couple of the workers came over to the royal couple. "Your highness, may we help you with anything?" One of the ladies asked Bella.

Edward plopped back down on the chair while the ladies fussed over Bella. Edward let himself be drug into a couple more clothing stores before finally hitting one of his favorite stores. Madame Sari's Intimate Apparel.

Unfortunately, there was a man working today. A young man, probably in his twenties. He walked up to the couple. "My Princess, may I help you with anything?"

Bella proceeded to tell him what she needed and he led her off into the Netherlands of the store.

Edward glared daggers into the man's back the entire way to the changing rooms. He eventually left Bella alone when she went to change. However the man came back to the changing rooms and waited along with Edward. **How dare this man try to make a move on the Prince's wife? **Edward thought. Edward decided it was time to make this man aware of the fact that Bella was his.

"Are you going to show me darling?" Edward asked. His reply was a laugh.

Edward walked up the room she was in and waved his hand over the doorknob. He easily turned it, winked at the man, and entered the room.

He waved his hand to silence the room.

"What are you doing in here?" Bella shrieked trying to cover herself.

"That man is getting on my nerves. How dare he try and make a move on the Princess? And my wife none the less." Edward hissed.

"Jealous are we?" Bella smirked at him. She wrapped her shirt around her chest. "You are my wife. Whether I like you or not, it doesn't matter. You are still my wife."

Bella blushed, opened the door, and shoved Edward out of the room. Edward turned to the man and winked.

Bella came out a couple minutes later, still red in the face. As Edward paid for Bella's items, he gave her a small peck on the lips. Bella blushed even harder, while the man went red in the face. Edward smirked to himself and grabbed Bella's waist.

That night, Edward took Bella out to dinner. Bella was insisting that they go someplace cheap because he had spent money on her all day, but Edward replied saying that he's the Prince and princes never dine cheaply.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Hey guys. Just to clarify, I do mean to spell 'Magic' as 'Magik' and 'Vampire' as 'Vampyre'. I like those words spelled differently. **

_Disclaimer- Do I really have to?_

**_Chapter 7_**

That night, Edward drank from her again. He left her alone to sleep, where Bella had the same dream the previous night. It freaked her out, and she didn't sleep the rest of the night.

Edward went into the bathroom around seven and didn't exit it until nine. Bella had already packed their bags, and was smiling brightly while holding the cat.

Edward moved to stand by Bella to transport them, and the cat hissed at him again. "Must we take that stupid cat with us to Avalon?"

Bella gasped. "Don't say things like that around him! Of course he's coming with us, aren't you sweetie?" Bella rubbed her face in the cat's fur and Edward glared at the cat.

He grabbed Bella's waist and transported them to the Boat Station.

Bella immediately saw her parents, Edward's parents, and Jasper. She rushed over to them. She gave Jasper a hug. She and Jasper were growing closer and closer every day. Bella was sure it had to do with the twin bond. "How was the honeymoon?" Jasper winked. "Spent on cold ice." Edward replied. "Good." Jasper smiled in return. He gave his best friend a manly hug.

Edward and Jasper stood by and watched Bella fawn over the cat. She was currently showing her parents.

"That has to be the ugliest cat I've ever seen." Jasper laughed. "I tried telling her."

"So what did you two do?" Jasper asked.

"Well there was that whole bonding ceremony. And then we went shopping in Malumterra. Bella was mortified to see her face on every newspaper and magazine in the realm." Edward laughed at the memory.

"I just can't imagine what school is going to be like. Imagine all the depressed girls, who in their loss of Prince Edward, will turn to me." Jasper joked.

"I don't know how much longer I'm gonna last without sex man." Edward ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well you can't cheat on her, and don't you even think about bedding Bella."

"But she is my wife." Edward pointed out. Jasper glared. "And my sister, so best friend or no best friend, hands off." Edward decided against telling Jasper about the adventure in Madame Sari's.

Edward and Jasper joined the rest of the group. "We really must get going." Jasper sighed. "Oh alright." Bella replied, giving her mother and father a small hug. Bella had nowhere near the relationship with her parents that she did with her other parents, but it was coming along.

Everyone gave hugs and kisses goodbye, before Jasper and Edward led Bella to the boat. Bella was told that once they arrived at the island Avalon, they would take a train up to the school.

All Bella could hear were whispers as she walked by. A couple guys winked at her, all the girls glared at her. What a fun year this will be.

"Hey Edward," a pretty twig skinny girl ran her fingers up Edward's arm. Edward smiled and continued to walk with Bella and Jasper.

"I missed you," another girl came up to Edward and fluttered her eyelashes. Bella was beginning to get frustrated.

By about the tenth girl to come up to Edward, Bella was fuming. She didn't have feelings or anything for Edward, but it was rather annoying to have girls all up over her husband right in front of her.

Edward led her to the top level of the giant ferry boat like thing. On the other side, a group of girls stood giggling and pointing at Edward. "Edward, come over here." One of the girls giggled. Edward smiled and happily began to walk over to them. Bella stood rooted by Jasper.

"Go claim your property." Jasper nudged her and grabbed the cat.

Bella marched over to the pack of girls, who had their hands all over Edward. Bella grabbed Edward's collar and pulled him to her. Bella wrapped her arms around  
Edward, making sure that her wedding ring was showing to the girls, and kissed Edward.

Edward responded immediately. He grabbed her waist, and kissed Bella harder. His tongue slipped into her mouth. Bella pushed herself against Edward. Edward grabbed her thigh and latched it onto his hip.

Bella ended the kiss before Edward got too carried away, or worse, she got too carried away.

"Sorry I just couldn't wait till tonight." Bella smiled at the girls apologetically. "Love, are you gonna introduce me to your friends?" Bella slipped her arm around Edward's waist.

"I uh…um…ladies this is my wife, Bella." Edward stuttered still overwhelmed by the kiss. "Nice to meet you. Let's go sit with Jasper." Bella dragged Edward along with her, winking back at the girls.

Bella hugged Edward closer to her, making her point. The minute they sat down by Jasper, Bella let go of Edward like he was on fire. "Don't touch me." She pointed at Edward and scooted away.

"What the hell?" Edward turned on her. "You totally make out with me one minute and shove me away the next?"

"I had to make a point." Bella huffed and looked out at the water.

"Chicks." Edward sighed and turned away from her.

Edward was sitting at Bella's left with Jasper on her right. It was stormy out, as if it was going to rain again.

"It'll begin snowing soon." Jasper stated.

"But it's September." Bella protested.

"In Avalon, the days are mostly dark and rainy. No thanks to Aro. He hates the sun, not that I blame him. Us vampyre's are not keen on it."

"But what about band?" Bella questioned. They couldn't possibly practice outside in the rain.

"The band is always fine, it is a magikal school," Jasper informed Bella with a smile.

Bella was looking forward to band. Since she was 17, she would be entering into the same year as Edward and Jasper. She would be a Senior. Bella would graduate with them, no matter what classes she took.

Bella stared intently at the approaching island called Avalon. There were beautiful evergreen trees. Jasper told her about the lake in the middle of the island. The school was in the middle by the lake, surrounded by the tall evergreen trees.

"Welcome to Avalon." Bella's breath caught. That was her dream. It was exactly the way it had happened in her dream. Bella began to wonder what the heck was going on to her.

"We need to change into our uniforms." Edward said standing up. Edward grabbed his backpack and Bella's hand. He pulled her downstairs, winked at some of his guy friends, and pulled Bella into a bathroom. "You are such a pig."

"Excuse me princess. At least I don't leave my wife hanging."

"Please, I told you. I needed to make a point."

"Oh so I can't kiss you to make a point, but you can jump all over me to make yours?"

"I did not jump all over you. If I recall it was you that grabbed my thigh."

"You are such a prude."

"And you are a jerk."

"I hate you!"

"I hate you back!"

Bella huffed and grabbed her uniform from the bag. She changed quickly and ran out of the bathroom without Edward. Bella plopped down next to Jasper and crossed her arms. "What happened to you?"

"Edward fricking Cullen."

"I don't wanna know."

Edward came back up and sat down on the other side of Jasper. He crossed his arms as well.

"Bella!" Alice rushed over and sat down next to the girl. "Hey Alice," Bella's faced brightened.

"So how was the honeymoon?" Alice demanded with a smile. "Nothing happened, Alice."

"What about the bonding ceremony?" Alice whispered. Bella blushed, grabbed Alice's hand and stood up. Bella pulled her away from the boys onto the other side of the boat.

"It was the most amazing thing I've ever felt!" Bella giggled. "Tell me!"

"His muscles are so…ugh. He kissed my neck, and the feeling of him drinking my blood, was amazing. I felt so elated, so…uh. I can't even explain!"

Alice giggled and began discussing shopping trips with Bella.

* * *

"So, what did you do to Bella?" Jasper asked once she was gone.

"What did I do? It's what she did." Edward sneered. "She's such a prude, that's what."

Jasper decided not to push the subject.

* * *

Bella sat with Alice and her friends up to the school. She saw Jasper and Edward go off into some other train compartment. Bella didn't really care.

"So what's it like being married to Edward?" Rosalie giggled.

"He's a pain in the ass." Bella replied.

"But he's so hot!"

"Rosie, you have a boyfriend!" Alice exclaimed. Rosalie smirked and looked at her nails. "I love Emmett, he's the most gorgeous man I've ever laid eyes on, but that doesn't mean Edward isn't hot."

Alice frowned for a few seconds before laughing. "Blonde bimbo has a point."

* * *

Alice and Rosalie insisted that Bella sit with them at the welcome back dinner. Bella was surprised that Avalon's dining hall looked exactly like a normal high school cafeteria.

Bella grabbed dinner, and sat in a booth with the girls. They chatted lightly about the impending school year, cheerleading, and boys.

"May I have everyone's attention?" An elder man on the stage called. "That's Dean Sniket." Alice whispered to me.

"I would like to welcome everyone back for another great year at Avalon. And welcome to incoming 7th graders. I hope that your journey here is life changing."

Everyone in the hall clapped loudly before Dean Sniket raised his hands for attention.

"I would like to announce the leadership positions this year. Our football captain this year is Mr. Edward Cullen." Cheer erupted throughout the room. Edward stood up and gave a wave to everyone. When he saw Bella, he winked at her. Bella blanched. Dean Sniket continued on and on until finally he came to student council positions.

"This year's Senior Male President is…Edward Cullen." Bella laughed. The girls turned to look at her. Bella blushed and continued laughing. Edward went to stand up by the Headmaster.

"This year's Senior Female President is a new student to us. She's been recommended for the spot by many people and was to be made Head Drum Major at her old school before she moved. I would like you all to give a warm welcome to Mrs. Bella Cullen."

Bella scooted out of the booth and slowly walked up to the front. Everyone was clapping. Bella was a princess, so why shouldn't she be Senior Female President?

Bella stood on the other side of Dean Sniket, as not wanting to be anywhere near Edward. They were dismissed from the front to finish eating.

"One more announcement. Football practice will begin promptly at ten am. And band rehearsal will begin promptly at eight am. Cheerleading practice is at ten am as well. Enjoy your off week before school starts."

Bella groaned. She was happy though, finally something she understood. She got band. It was perfect for her.

After dinner, Alice and Rosalie said their goodbyes, promising to eat lunch with her. Edward sauntered over to Bella and she openly groaned.

"Hey princess," he smirked. Bella turned to face him. "Do not talk to me." She ordered and turned on her toes to face the other direction.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." Dean Sniket came over to the couple. "Hello sir, it's so nice to meet you. I'm so thankful for my status." Bella shook the older man's hand and smiled brightly. Headmaster Sniket smiled back at her, glad she was happy.

"Thank you dear. We are happy to have you here. Now if you would just follow me, I shall show you to your dorm." Dean Sniket held his arm out for Bella.

Bella took it, and began to talk to him about her old school, and how she was looking forward to the new experiences Avalon could give her.

The hallways had paintings, beautiful paintings. The floors were stone, while the walls were wood. There were many windows, bringing in light.

Dean Sniket explained to Bella where the band hall was located according to her room. He told her where all her other classes would be located. Bella learned that Avalon used to be a fortress during World War II. It was a refugee site for any escapees, before being turned into a school, thus being called Avalon. Bella quite liked the school. Multiple levels, easy navigation and signs, wide open hallways full of history.

They came to open space between a picture of a young boy and a picture of a young girl. Dean Sniket pressed a spot on the wall just to the left of the picture of the young girl. A microphone came out of the wall.

"Just say a password of your own choice." And with that Dean Sniket left the couple by themselves.

"The password is Vampyre God." Edward smirked down at Bella once again. Bella decided to count how many times Edward smirks in a day.

"How about Long Live Volterra?" Bella offered. Edward nodded and said the password into the mic.

A door sized portion of the wall moved to the side for them enter through. Bella gasped and walked in. It was beautiful.

There was a small kitchen, with a large dining table. Two leather couches sat parallel to each other by the fireplace. A glass coffee table sat in between them. Bella went to investigate the bedroom situation. A large bed, just like the one in her bedroom at home, sat in the middle. The room was very simple, but elegant. Just the way Bella liked it. She saw all of her and Edward's items unpacked. Their clothes were hung up neatly in the closet, organized just the way she liked it.

Edward called her into the other room. She gasped. A very large flat screen TV was mounted on the wall. A very large leather couch sat in front of it. One side of the room was covered with movies. Bella saw that they had been organized alphabetically. Whoever moved their stuff in here, and got the room ready, knew Bella well.

Bella found her way back to the bedroom where Edward was spread eagle across the entire thing. "I'm so not sharing a bed with you." Bella stated and crossed her arms.

"Then I hope you enjoy the couch princess."

"You're the guy; shouldn't you be chivalrous to your wife?"

"I'm not one for chivalry."

"You're not seriously going to make me sleep on the couch?"

"Here's a blanket princess." Edward tossed the comforter at her.

Bella huffed and slammed the door shut.

* * *

The man smiled to himself. Bella was quite beautiful, and smart. That Prince doesn't deserve her. He would free Bella of the Prince. Then she would be his princess, his Queen.

The man put his binoculars away. He would let Bella sleep in peace. He would be able to watch her during band the next day.

In the meantime, he would decide who was going to die first.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- I'm so sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday. I have been in New York City since Monday, and I spent all day yesterday travelling. **

_Disclaimer- Do I really have to say it?_

**_Chapter 8_**

Bella groaned as her cell phone alarm clock went off. She crawled off the couch. Her back ached those couches were defiantly not as comfortable as they looked.

Bella went into their bathroom and began to get ready for the day. She brushed her teeth, managed to get her her hair up into a pony, and slipped her treble clef necklace on.

Bella decided on a long sleeve white shirt, because of the dark clouds, and shorts. She tied her shoes, walked over to the bed, grabbed Edward's phone, and moved the alarm clock to an hour and a half earlier than he set it. Bella laughed quietly to herself, grabbed her sticks, bag, and started her trek to the band hall.

Bella could feel herself get happier as she heard people playing their instruments. She admittedly walked even quicker. The doors were large, a pale green color.

Bella pulled them open and took in the sights. The band hall was huge. Large open, white walls. Beautiful equipment everywhere. And people, real people. Everyone turned to stare at her, even the directors.

"Your majesty." They all bowed in unison. Bella sighed. Perfect.

"Please, no bowing. No your majesty. I'm a normal person just like you." Bella insisted. Everyone rushed to Bella. The first were the girls. About seven of them.

"Hi. I'm Jenna. We're the flute line." Jenna motioned to the other girls. They all waved at Bella, and Bella happily waved back.

"So what do you play?" Another girl asked.

"Drums, oboe, saxophone."

"Wow, that's so cool! You'll be the first girl ever on the Drumline!"

Bella noticed three men walking over to them. They must be her directors.

"Mrs. Cullen, I'm Mr. Haddix. This is Mr. Todd, and Mr. Shan."

"It's very nice to meet you, I'm so excited to be a part of your band this year."

"It's great to have you. Now, I was informed that you are a drummer." Bella smiled brightly.

"I would like you to meet Jacob, your section leader."

Bella would have been lying if she said this boy was not attractive. He had dangerous black hair, piercing brown eyes, chocolate skin, and was totally sexy. "Your Highness; never would have pegged you for a drummer." He grinned boyishly.

"Well, I'm full of surprises." Bella laughed.

"Come meet the guys."

Jacob grabbed Bella's hand and led her over to the group of guys messing around on the drums.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey what?" They replied in unison.

"This is Bella, she's a Senior, she's plays the drums, and she's the princess!" All the guys cheered. "Let's see what she's got," a boy smirked and gestured to the drum next to his.

"Bring it." Bella replied.

He started out with simple patterns, which Bella easily followed, before breaking out some complicated stuff. Bella picked up the rhythm easily, and added her own touch to it. The guys were dancing and cheering her on.

"One of our own!" Jacob put his arm around Bella's shoulder. Bella blushed bright red while smiling. She was finally home.

Bella was assigned to the tenor drums, her favorite. The Drumline would be practicing outside, while the rest of the band would be having sectionals working on the music.

Bella meandered her way to the rest of the line, which had begun bringing equipment outside. She finally got a good look at them. Every guy was more than taller than her, good looking, and amazing at what they do. Bella smiled to herself, she would have fun here.

Jacob tossed her sticks to her, and motioned for her to join him on his tenor drum. Bella danced over and began to play beside him. Jacob moved behind Bella and put his hands on hers, helping her with her technique. Bella blushed for a second, but then realized what Jacob was doing, and concentrated intently trying to learn more.

* * *

Edward was fuming. The team was taking a 15 minute break, so he and a couple of guys took a little walk over to the band field. They had heard the drums warming up and messing around and decided to investigate. And that's how Edward ended up watching one of the drummer guys put his arms around Bella.

"I'm gonna kill him." Edward seethed and advanced.

Jasper and Emmett ran after him, holding him back. "No you're not."

"He's touching my Bella." Edward tried to shake them free. Jasper dropped Edward's arm, staring at him.

"Careful guy, someone might think you care about her."

Jasper and Emmett turned around, leaving Edward to his thoughts.

Edward stayed a couple minutes longer, watching Bella. She laughed, really truly laughed. Edward had never heard it before not that he could hear it, but the way a grin formed on her face was enough.

What was he thinking? Edward barely knew Bella. He could see such passion in her while she played. She doesn't need him. It was obvious.

Edward sighed, turned around, and decided to never let himself feel anything for his wife.

* * *

Bella jogged over to the line, intending to stick with them during lunch. "You gonna eat lunch with us?" Jacob asked. "Of course homey!" Bella did the peace sign at him.

"Ok dog." Jacob slumped his shoulders and walked like a gangster. Bella joined in, stealing the baseball cap off of Mike's head and placing it on hers. Tyler and Paul beat-boxed, while Eric and Jared gave a beat with their drum sticks.

"Yo listen up! This is Bella," Jacob rapped.

"She's new to school." Bella added.

"She's plays the drums."

"Likes drinking rum." Bella laughed.

"And has a killer ass!" Embry slapped her butt and winked.

Bella broke out in laughter, holding on to Jacob's arm for support.

Bella was surprised at herself. Normally she was shy and hated meeting new people. She always had trouble making friends. But here, she was a different person. She felt like she just fit with these guys. And they welcomed her with open arms. Bella knew this Drumline would be her friend for life.

* * *

Edward waited at his lunch table. Bella hadn't arrived yet, not that he cared or anything. The rest of the team sat around him, talking about next week's game against Herondale. That's when she walked in. With the rest of the band. Singing poorly, and laughing away.

She never even glanced in Edward's direction. Edward doubted she even knew he was there.

She sat at a large table, with a lot of guys. One of the guys started drumming on the table, and soon the rest followed suit. Edward could see Bella dancing, more like shaking her body around, with the guys around her.

One of the directors went up to them, said something, smirked, and the playing died out.

* * *

Bella never arrived for dinner that night. Edward noticed that. Emmett mentioned that they could be rehearsing late. Edward agreed, said he was tired, and slowly walked back to his dorm room.

What he did not expect was to find Bella passed out on the bed. She looked so serine and peaceful. Too bad.

"Wake up Princess!" Edward shouted in her ear. Bella awoke with a start. "Where's the fire?" she mumbled, and laid her head back down on the pillow.

"Get off my bed." Edward ordered.

"Please, just let me sleep." Bella begged, half asleep. "No can do, I need my beauty sleep and you're on my bed." Edward shoved her shoulder.

"Come on Edward."

"Get out!"

Bella slowly pulled herself off the bed. She crawled out of the room, practically in tears, and curled up on the couch.

* * *

A couple hours later, Bella woke. She looked at the clock. It screamed back 1:17 AM in bright red angry letters. Bella groaned and sat up. She poured herself a glass of water in the kitchen, grabbed her book and curled up on the window seat. She stared out the window pane at the moon. It was so beautiful.

Bella opened to her page and continued to read about the 9 levels of Hell in Dante's Inferno. She had only read for 20 minutes before sleep got its clutches on her again.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- I know this really, really short but it's very, very important.**

_Disclaimer- Do I really have to say it?_

**_Chapter 9_**

_In her dream, Bella was home in Forks. More specifically at Port Angeles Mall. She wandered the empty halls, looking into the Hot Topic, Bath and Body Works, and Victoria Secret. She wondered where everyone was. This was the only mall for miles and was always crowded. She heard laughing coming from the Food Court.  
__  
She rounded the corner by Build-A-Bear and found all her friends, drinking Orange Julius. Their favorite. Every Friday after football games, they would go to the mall and get Orange Julius._

_They were laughing, joking around, like old times. She saw Lauren, and Jessica. She saw Angela, and Jane. Carmen, Irina, and Heidi. And finally Kate._

_A man stood on the other side, intently staring at her friends. He slowly ventured towards them. Bella had a bad feeling about the man. She went to her friends, to try and warn them._

_But before she could, there was a scream. An ear piercing, victimized, scream._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- To everyone reading this story, I know that there are a lot of unanswered questions and things, but you will just have to be patient and trust me. **

_Disclaimer- Do I have to say it?_

_**Chapter 10**_

Bella woke up panting. She felt the sweat encasing her body. Her cell phone was ringing. A text message. She breathed a sigh a relief. It was just a dream.

She breathed deeply as she went to grab her cell phone. It was an unknown number.

**_Dante's Inferno. Good book._**

**_Which sin are you Bella?_**

Bella opened her mouth and screamed. She breathed harder, and screamed louder. Someone was watching her last night. Someone watched her read her book at the window.

Edward ran out of the room in nothing but his boxers. "What happened? Are you ok?"

"Yes, sorry. I saw a spider. It ran away though. Go back to bed." Bella had no idea why she lied to him. Edward sighed, muttered an insult, and went back to bed.

Bella sat down on the floor and stared at the message. Someone knew where she lived, what her name was, and watched her read the book last night. They also managed to find her cell phone number, which only few people in the world had.

Bella's hands shook as she got dressed. She didn't want to walk in the corridors by herself, but couldn't bring herself to tell Edward about the message. She put on her big girl panties, a brave face, and walked to the band hall.

* * *

That night, Bella had the same dream again. She didn't sleep, and she didn't read. She had Edward pull the curtains shut saying the moon kept her up. She didn't get another text, and decided it was one of her friends trying to scare her.

She had an enjoyable day at band; decided she deserved some down time. She grabbed her book and headed for the library. Once there, she found her newly-found favorite quaint little spot in the back corner. As she came closer to the chair, she noticed an envelope. It was addressed to her.

Her breathing became labored. Slowly, she inched her finger through the envelope seal, breaking it.

**_A spider? Is that what I am to you?_**

**_That's not very nice Bella._**

Frantically, Bella looked around the library. No one was to be seen. She was completely alone.

Bella ran. She ran as fast as she could. The fear and adrenaline pushing her harder. Tears flowed down with the realization. Someone is watching her. Someone knew she would go to the library.

She practically shouted the password at the mic. She ran into her bedroom, shut all the curtains, locked the door, and sat on the bed.

She must have fallen asleep, for the next thing she knew, she was on the couch. Edward, that jerk, must of carried her to the couch. She stretched, and sauntered into the bathroom. She rubbed her eyes, and screamed.

A photo of her was taped to the mirror. It was taken over a week ago, at the boat station. She was holding Amethyst talking to her mother. She took it off the mirror and flipped it over.

**_Amethyst is such a pretty kitty._**  
**_He let me pet him._**

Bella dropped the photo and sank to the ground. Her whole body shook with fear. Bella opted not to attend band today, she feared leaving her room. Not that her room would protect her. This person could obviously get into it.

So that's where Bella remained. Huddled on the bathroom floor. Until Edward walked in. Bella quickly sat on the photo.

"Shouldn't you be at band princess?"

"Not feeling well."

"Throw up in the toilet if you must."

Bella nodded, not moving. Edward shook his head, brushed his hair and teeth, and left for football practice.

She quickly stood up and ripped the photo to shreds. Bella wandered out into the room and jumped on the bed. She needed some sleep. She hadn't slept in almost 2 days.

* * *

"Bella's sick," Edward mentioned to Jasper. "Is she throwing up? Fever? Headaches?" He asked immediately. "Like I know."

"Shouldn't you be taking care of her?" Emmett implied that Edward cared. Before Edward could answer, a paper appeared on his plate.

He read it quickly, and dismissed himself.

It was from Aro. He was needed in America, something to do with a death involving magik.

Edward stalked into his dorm room and opened the door to his bedroom where he found Bella fast asleep on his bed. She did look rather pale, now that he got a closer look. Edward shook his head, changed his clothes quickly, and transported to America.

* * *

It was lunchtime. Bella wasn't hungry. She wanted to read, but didn't dare open her book just in case. She settled for watching TV on the flat screen.

She got about halfway into Mythbusters, before her peaceful trance was shattered. Edward sauntered into the room and plopped on the couch. "What are you doing here?"

"Dismissed from practice."

"Why?"

Edward argued with himself before thinking that maybe Bella could help him.

"Two mundane's were killed."

"Oh my, where? How?" This was the big shocker. "Forks, Washington."

"Forks? As in, my hometown?" Edward nodded solemnly.

"What are their names?"

"No names yet, still trying to ID the bodies. I have a picture though, maybe you can ID them." Edward handed her the photo of the girls.

"Oh my god." Bella started to cry. She dropped the photo. Salty warm tears rained down her face, crashing onto the couch leather. "Who is it?"

"I-I-it's…it's…L-L-Lau-…Lauren. And Jessica." Bella eventually got the names out through her tears. "Did you know them?"

"Their one of my best friends. We wanted to be Drum Majors together." Bella took hold of the nearest pillow and clutched it to her chest.

"Do you know anyone who would do this?"

"If they're mundane's, then why are you investigating it?"

"Traces of magik were found. It's my duty as General and Prince to lead the investigation."

Bella didn't answer. Her tears got bigger, and came faster. Edward felt kinda sorry for her. Her best friends were just murdered. Not that Bella would have ever have seen them again, but they had history. Edward grumbled, and grabbed Bella. He moved her onto his lap and held her. Bella latched onto him, crying into his shirt. He said nothing to her. Just let her get all the tears out.

An hour later, Bella's sobbing came to an end. She was almost asleep, but not yet. Edward didn't want to upset her more, but he needed her help.

"Bella I'm going to show you some pictures. I need you to explain why this message would be left behind." Bella nodded solemly. Edward reached around her, grabbed the case file, and brought it up to her. Bella remained on his lap. She opened the file and looked at the picture.

She saw Lauren's body sprawled out on a table. A tear fell. She was wearing nothing but her bra and underwear. Jessica's body looked the same way. Eyes were closed, mouths closed. Cuts and blood marring their normally beautiful bodies.

Bella's breath caught when she saw the message Edward was talking about. On Lauren's stomach the words 'Are you Vanity?' were cut into the flesh. On Jessica's body 'I don't think so' was cut into her flesh.

"Do you know what the killer might be saying? Are you vanity, I don't think so?" Edward asked softly.

Bella didn't answer her. Her head was swimming. Vanity. One of the Seven Deadly Sins. Jessica and Lauren were the most beautiful, spoiled girls, Bella ever met.

They were the epitome of vanity.

Vanity. A Deadly Sin. Dante's Inferno.

Bella let out a straggled cry. She grabbed onto Edward for dear life. She cried into his neck. "Please don't leave me."

"I'm not going to leave you." Edward whispered. But Bella was lost to her mind. All she could do was mutter, 'please don't leave me' over and over.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- My updates might become fewer and spaced apart because band camp is starting and all my time will be revolving around band. I'm sorry, I will try to keep on my schedule of updating on Thursdays, but if I miss it, I'm really sorry! **

_Disclaimer- Must I say it?_

_**Chapter Eleven**_

School had started, officially, and Bella was thankful for the distraction. She had received only one more letter since the day she lost control in front of Edward.

Speaking of Edward, he had been completely consumed with football more so than usual. Bella knew he was trying to avoid her and she in return avoided him. She was embarrassed of her actions a week ago. Normally she cried on her own in her bed, but Edward had managed to see her downfall.

"Bella are you alright?" Alice whispered from beside her in class. Bella nodded back deciding not to tell Alice about the letters and Edward. She wrote down the last few notes on the board before closing her notebook.

"If you need to talk, we're here." Rosalie chipped in from her other side.

Bella nodded and smiled at both of them. She had taken to hanging with them after her 'episode' as she had taken to calling it. Jasper was busy -along with Emmett- at football most of the time. Rosalie had been spending every waking moment that Emmett was busy with him down the abandoned hallway in the fine arts wing.

"Alice, are you still into that one guy?" Bella asked, changing the subject until class was over. Alice's face fell, "no, I saw him making out with a witch."

"You mean a real witch? Or she acted like a witch?" Rosalie smiled. Alice cracked a smile, "both."

The three girls laughed but instantly quieted when they received a glare from Professor Cope. They giggled to themselves and packed up their notebooks and books. The bell rang signaling the end of class.

Bella saw Jasper waiting outside the classroom for her like he had been doing every day since school started. Jasper smiled at his sister and glanced at the people behind her. Bella noticed Jasper give Alice a look-over and smile.

Bella and Rosalie shared a smile because Jasper has been best friends with Alice for years and never once gave her 'the look'. Alice blushed, grabbed Rosalie's hand, and dragged her away towards their next class across the school.

"You three seem to be getting along great." Jasper observed when they began walking to class.

"Yeah," Bella smiled in return. "They're really great."

"So…how are you doing with the whole Lauren and Jessica thing?"

Bella immediately felt the tears build up in her eyes. She refused to let them fall and hastily wiped them away before he could notice. "I'm fine."

"Now that's a lie." Jasper slung his arm over her shoulders pulling his sister in close.

"It hurts so much," her voice cracked and she wiped her eyes on her sleeve. Jasper stopped and moved them out of the middle of the hallway.

Jasper shielded her from the view of others walking. His arms went around her shoulders bringing her closer. Bella let the tears fall knowing no one could see her cry. Jasper slowly ran his hand up and down her back sympathetically.

"It's going to be ok." Jasper whispered into her hair.

"How can it be ok when they aren't here?" Bella sobbed. Jasper held her a few more minutes before Dean Sniket rounded the corner and saw them.

"Mr. Whitlock," Dean Sniket bowed his head in hello. "Mrs. Cullen my dear."

"Hello Dean Sniket." Bella wiped her nose and faced the Dean. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and tears still cascaded down her pale cheeks. Dean Sniket reached for her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I think that it would be best for Mrs. Cullen to have the rest of the day off." Dean Sniket left no room for argument.

"Sir, I don't want to leave my twin." Jasper stated.

"No, it wouldn't be in her best interest to be left alone. Mr. Whitlock I think your dorm would be best." Dean Sniket dismissed the twins and went on his merry way.

Jasper turned Bella towards his dorm and escorted her there.

"Bella are you having troubles with Edward?" Jasper asked out of curiosity. Dean Sniket had alluded to something not right between the two.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, we're not a couple or anything." Bella replied, avoiding the subject.

"You're married." Jasper retorted.

"That means nothing," Bella seethed.

Jasper didn't answer. Bella remained silent the rest of the walk, angrily wiping away her tears the entire way.

They arrived at his dorm minutes later. He said his password and the door opened. A few others were spread out around the common room and couple was kissing in the corner. Jasper led her up the stairs to his room. Being a senior he did not have to share his room with someone else.

Bella curled up on his silky bed, clutching one of his pillows to her chest. Jasper grabbed two cokes from his mini fridge and sat on the bed next to her.

"No one expected us to become friends. Lauren, Jessica, and I were the least likely trio." Bella sniffled.

"We met in seventh grade. We all had band class together, they both played the clarinet and I played the oboe. We always had this rivalry between us," she smiled softly, "me being a double reed and all."

"Lauren and Jessica had been friends since they could walk. Yet they still welcomed me in with open arms. It was just the three of us until we hit high school." Bella sipped her coke.

Jasper remained quiet, just letting Bella talk and think. He had never lost a friend, let alone two, before. But he had lost a sister.

A bell chimed from up above them and Jasper sighed. "I need to go to class; will you be alright here by yourself?"

"Go to class Jasper," Bella kissed her brother on the cheek.

…

Jasper slid into his seat next to Edward. Edward glanced up at his best friend, "you were almost late."

"I was in my dorm, lost track of time." Jasper replied. It was mostly the truth.

"Were you there alone?" Edward snickered.

"I was there with your wife dumbass." Edward's smile faltered and he promptly turned away from Jasper to write down the notes on the board.

Jasper did the same but was distracted when Edward slid a piece of paper onto his notes.

**Is she ok?**

_I thought you didn't care._

**I don't.**

This time it was Jasper who sighed and ripped the paper in two. Professor Clapp began talking about how to find a vertical asymptote, which both boys already knew how to do, so Jasper leaned back in his chair planning on relaxing this period.

**Someone said she was crying**

Jasper rolled his eyes. He honestly didn't know why Edward denied anything. Something had changed between the two since last week. Edward was not acting like himself. He hadn't been since Bella returned to the realm.

_She was_

**Is she ok? **Edward scrawled down again.

_Why don't you ask her yourself?_

**I can't**

_Why the hell not?_

Edward decided not to answer, getting annoyed with Jasper dodging his question. He ignored his best friend and chose to listen to Professor Clapp the rest of the period.

Once the bell rang, Edward quickly exited the classroom without waiting for Jasper. Emmett was already eating when he arrived for lunch. "Thanks for waiting," Edward grumbled sarcastically.

"I was starving." Emmett defended himself but since he was shoveling food down his throat it came out as 'I as sharving."

"Could I ask you a question?" Edward uncharacteristically asked shyly. Emmett nodded slowing down on eating.

"Is being in a relationship really bad?" He knew Emmett wouldn't look too far into the question.

"No way man, I love Rosie. I love being with her and being dedicated to her. It's nice to know that someone will always be there for you, always have your back, always love you no matter what happens."

Edward mulled over his reply while pushing his spaghetti around his plate. He sipped his glass of blood and blanched at the taste. "They can't even get fresh blood?"

"Sucks for you."

Edward tried to picture himself in a relationship. 'It couldn't be _that_ bad' he thought. He had never been in a true relationship before. He had many opportunities because of who he was, but he never engaged in one.

Emmett and Rosalie always seemed to have everything made for them. They loved each other and Edward knew that as soon as they all graduated he was going to ask Rosalie to marry him. And yet Edward couldn't see why Emmett put that much effort into a relationship. It seemed like such a hassle and waste of effort.

…

Football practice was rough after school. Edward pushed himself to the edge not caring that he was about to pass out. His head pounded. Emmett ran up to Edward on the field, "come on man. We're exhausted, you're exhausted. End practice. We can't take much longer."

Edward looked at his teammates around the field. Some were lying on the cool grass, others bent over at the knees. "Alright, that's practice. Get some rest guys!"

A wave of happy sighs sounded on the field and everyone dispersed. "I'm off to find Rosie."

Jasper, who hadn't spoken to Edward since class that morning, hung around and helped Edward put the equipment away.

"Cullen!" Someone shouted from a distance. Both boys turned around to see a group of guys jogging towards them.

"And you are?"

"The Drumline." A blonde in the back replied. "Can I help you Drumline?" Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Where's Bella?" The tan boy in the front questioned. "Why do you care?" Edward asked in return.

"We're her friends," another one to the side answered this time. Edward was thoroughly annoyed already. Band kids tended to do that to him, he had no idea why. They were just so _weird._

"She's in my room." Jasper replied.

"Can we see her?" The tan one inquired. A chorus of 'yeah' went around the group. Edward rolled his eyes at them.

"I don't see why not." Jasper shrugged and motioned for them to follow him. Edward led with Jasper, needing to see Bella for himself.

…

The group found Bella resting on Jasper's bed. She had been in and out of sleep all afternoon. Jasper saw the pile of tissues on the floor and knew she was crying all afternoon. Her eyes were a vibrant red, a tell-tale sign.

"Hey Bella," the tan one grinned. Bella immediately brightened. "Hey guys."

"We missed you today," a blonde piped in. "I missed you guys too."

"What do you say to hanging with us for a while?"

Bella smiled for the first time that day. She nodded and stood up from Jasper's bed. Jacob held his hand out for her, which she took, and led her away from Jasper and Edward. Jacob noticed Edward's eyes darken when Bella left with them.

"Why did you let her go with them?" Edward seethed. Jasper was honestly getting quite annoyed with Edward when it came to Bella.

"They are her friends. She needs them right now."

Edward glared Jasper down before stalking out of the room.

…

Bella ended up in the fine arts dorms with Jacob and the rest of the line. Mike passed contraband beers to everyone to which Bella for once broke the rules. She accepted it and drank eagerly.

"We figured you would need a distraction." Paul ruffled Bella's hair and sat next to her on the couch.

"And as everyone's favorite Drumline, we are the masters of distractions. If we don't say ourselves." Embry grinned and turned the TV on.

"So how about a band favorite movie and game?" Tyler popped a movie in the DVD player and Jacob set a case of contraband vodka on the table.

"How do you guys get this stuff?" Bella shook her head astonished.

"Drum cases are a beautiful thing, aren't they boys?" Paul grinned. Jacob passed a bottle to everyone who decided to play. A group of seven sat around the glass coffee table. The rest of the Drumline left with various excuses, leaving the seven on their own.

The movie 'Drumline' came onto the screen and Bella giggled. "I love this movie!"

"Now for a riveting round of 'I never'." Embry grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Mr. Section Leader, you first."

"I never got a piercing." Bella took a drink of her vodka along with Mike surprisingly. He received a look from the rest of the group and lifted up his shirt. The group laughed in disbelief. "I can't believe you got a nipple piercing man!"

"I was drunk," Mike shrugged. "I never got a tattoo."

Jacob, Embry, and Paul all drank to that one. They each rolled up their left sleeve to reveal identical tattoos. Play moved to Embry, "I never got a leadership position in all of my high school years."

Bella and Jacob both drank and it was Tyler's turn. "I never received any grade above a B."

Bella, Jacob, surprisingly Mike, and Paul drank. Bella wasn't used to drinking and could already feel the alcohol fogging up her mind. Paul grinned, "I never did it with a flute."

Embry drank the vodka and grinned. Bella was shocked. Sweet Embry already had sex and he was no older than her. Jared also drank to that one and took his turn, "I never lived with mundane's."

Bella knew that one was directed at her and she smiled. The vodka burned down her throat and it was her turn, "I never kissed a girl."

Each boy took a drink of their vodka and play returned to Jacob. Jacob grinned and nodded his head. He was planning something, Bella was sure of it. "I never got married."

Only Bella drank.

"I never kissed a vampyre."

Only Bella drank.

"I never had a vampyre drink my blood."

Play continued like that and soon Bella was beyond drunk. Most of her vodka bottle was gone and she didn't care one bit.

"He doesn't even let me sleep in the bed. I sleep on the couch." Bella slurred. The game had ceased once everyone was drunk enough and soon truth started spilling from their lips.

"You can always sleep in my bed." Jared winked at her, causing her to blush.

"I mean come on, I'm his wife!" Bella attempted to stand but fell over onto Jacob's lap. She burst out laughing, as did the rest of the group.

"You don't deserve that Bella," Embry replied finishing off his vodka.

…

The man smiled down at the girl in front of him. She was a rather ugly thing, fat too. But she was needed none the less.

"Please let me go!" The pathetic girl cried up at him. He had her tied in the corner and her constant pleas to be let go were rather annoying and obnoxious.

"Shut up!" He spit on the girl. That action brought on another round of tears, but she remained silent all together.

The girl tasted her salty tears colliding with the blood on her lip. She had absolutely no idea where she was or what time it was. She didn't know anything, except that she was going to die at the hands of a psychopath.

The man paced back and forth across the red stained carpet. Once he got the girl to shut up, he was lost to his thoughts. His hands were shaky and his thoughts clouded. "I can't do it." He sobbed.

"You must," he replied to himself quite angrily. The man shook his head back and forth before he suddenly stopped.

He stalked over to the lone table in the room and grabbed his knife. He turned around slowly and grinned at the girl.

"This will only hurt a lot."

…

Jared had turned on a radio to some pop station and was now dancing poorly around the room. Bella stood from her spot on the couch and swayed lightly. Jared wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her closer.

The other boys pushed the couches and table out of the way and created a makeshift dance floor. Jacob came up behind the two and turned Bella around quickly to dance with her himself. Bella giggled as she fumbled around trying to catch her footing.

Jacob took pity on the girl and held her up. "Thanks," Bella blushed and snaked her arms around Jacob's neck.

The two danced, not caring how stupid they looked. More people had joined their makeshift dance party. The Drumline coerced the flute girls to come and soon it was a full on band party. Eric got another case of beer and put the bottles on ice.

"I want some more to drink." Bella slurred wobbling her way over to the beer. Jacob popped open a bottle for her and grinned.

Jacob moved closer to her, and Bella blushed. Everything had been forgotten. Her body reached out for Jacob and his head descended towards hers.

Right as their lips were about to touch, Jacob was forcefully ripped away from her. Bella looked in confusion and saw a very angry Edward Cullen.

His fangs were bared completely, his eyes pitch black. His nostrils flared and he easily shoved Jacob away. Jacob growled at the vampyre, his claws lengthening.

Bella stumbled forward and grabbed Edward's arm. Edward turned his head towards her. His eyes melted back into their normal green color, but his fangs did not shorten.

Edward gripped Bella's waist and knocked her off her feet with his free hand. Bella wiggled around trying to free herself from his grasp.

"Let me go!" She cried out. Edward tightened his grip on her and headed for the door.

Edward was stopped by a hand pulling him back, "she said to let her go." Jacob glared at Edward.

"Look here pup, she's my wife not yours. So don't touch." Edward hissed and hastily walked for the door.

"Edward put me down! I want to go back to the party!" Bella whined, which is something she never did.

"I don't think so."

Bella fought hard against Edward the rest of the way back to their dorm room. He easily won though, being a vampyre he was extremely strong. Edward said the password and proceeded to dump Bella on the couch. She stood right back up, swaying lightly.

"Look here-," Bella was cut off when Edward's lips crashed onto hers.

Bella's knees almost gave out but Edward held her up against his body. His tongue darted out to request entrance and Bella moaned. There was such passion in the kiss that Bella completely forgot about everything that had happened and completely focused on Edward.

His soft lips kissed her hard making her moan. She had never felt such a thing before.

His kisses eventually slowed down, and he pecked her lips softly.

"You. Are. Mine." He whispered into her ear. Bella nodded and a moan escaped from her lips again.

Suddenly he released her. Bella fell backwards onto the couch. Edward stomped over to the bedroom and slammed the door shut leaving Bella alone in the living room blushing.

**A/N- I know that in Twilight their eyes are golden, they don't have fangs, and such. But in my version they do. And werewolves can control all aspects of phases in my version. Just to clarify. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N- So…I really have no words. Life is busy.**

_Disclaimer- You should know, look back to other chapters if you don't_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_Dear Princess,_

_I love you so much it hurts. These other girls, they mean nothing to me, you have to know that. I just want you, no one else. I'll save you from him, the one that holds you captive. You will be mine._

_Love,_

_Your Prince Charming_

* * *

A distraction. That's just what Bella needed. There was only one place she could get that distraction…the band hall.

Quietly, she crept into the bedroom where Edward was snoring lightly. Just the sight of him brought up the feelings of that kiss. The passion bubbled into my stomach again. What was happening? She couldn't possibly be developing feelings for her husband…could she?

She pushed the thoughts out of her head, heading to the closet. Jeans and a t-shirt would suffice for the weekend.

As she neared the band halls doors, the pounding of drums relaxed her. The guys were drumming away in the back, everyone else dancing to the cadences. With a bright smile, she pulled the doors open.

Thankfully, none of the playing stopped. Everyone treated Bella like any other girl, much to her liking.

"Sup Princess," Jacob grinned as Bella came over to join them. She smiled and danced a little. Paul smirked at her, and then looked over her shoulder. Bella glanced to where he was looking and laughing.

"Go talk to her!"

Paul shook his head, focusing on his drum.

"Are you scared?" Bella taunted. Paul glared, practically threw his drum sticks at her, and waltzed over to the flutes.

Bella giggled as Paul attempted to talk to Rachel, the girl he'd been pinning after ever since he caught a glimpse of her freshman year.

Embry snickered, "you go Paulie!"

Paul glared back at him, before melting into a smile at Rachel. Bella smiled, but the jealousy crept into her mind. Edward would never be like that for her.

The drumstick flew out of her hand bouncing against the wall. Jacob gave her a concerned look.

"Slippery little suckers," Bella joked and went to gather the stick.

As she kneeled down to collect it, something caught her eye. What was that? She hesitantly reached into the drum case for the object.

A shiny gold heart locket drenched in blood.

Screams bubbled from her lips. The locket fell from her fingers. She knew the locket…it belonged to Kate.

She stared at the locket, knowing what it meant. Kate was dead. She was sure of it.

Arms wrapped around her pulling her away. Bella screamed and struggled against the person. "Let me go!"

"Bella calm down!" The voice belonged to Jacob. She continued to thrash around.

The doors flew open. Edward stormed in with a murderous look on her face, the Royal Guard hot on his heels.

"Give her to me."

Edward's strong arms wrapped around her pulling her to his body. "It's alright Bella, you're safe," he whispered.

Tears flowed freely soaking his shirt. Edward shouted some orders to the men, something about a body.

"No!" The word flew from her lips. "I-I want to see."

Edward's eyes were full of concern. "Bella…"

"Edward she was my friend." He nodded reluctantly, leading her to the drum case.

Kate's lifeless eyes stared up at her. The words were there, etched into her skin.

**_Are you Gluttony?_**

Another sob left her lips. She turned into Edward hiding her face in his chest. "It's him…" she muttered over and over.

Edward picked her up bridal style, Bella holding onto him for dear life.

"Take pictures, examine the surroundings, you know the drill."

Edward began walking, to where Bella had no idea. She could faintly hear him whispering things to her, but she couldn't make them out.

The only thing on her mind was Kate.

Edward muttered the password and carried Bella into the bedroom. He gently placed her down onto his bed.

"You may stay in here for now." Edward turned to leave but an ear piercing shriek came from the bed.

"D-Don't leave me!"

Edward sighed, "Bella please."

"Don't!" She gripped his hand, true fear in her eyes.

Edward placed himself on the bed next to her. "I have to run the investigation."

"I am your wife damn it! I know you don't give a shit about me but it's your job to protect me!"

Edward raised an eyebrow at her outburst. Something else was going on. Her friends were turning up dead, yet she was more terrified than depressed.

"I'll let you drink from me, I'll sleep on the couch, just please don't leave me!" She begged, grasping his hands.

Edward cupped her cheek, "I'm right here."

Bella flung herself at him, needed to feel his arms around her. Edward pulled her close, "what else is going on Princess?"

Bella told him everything.

* * *

**A/N- Short I know, get over it. I have no clue when the next update will be. **


	13. Chapter 13

There she was; my sweet angel. From my spot in the tree I could see her brushing her hair. Oh what I wouldn't give to brush that hair. Her strawberry scented brown locks.

That foolish Prince! He should be worshipping the ground that she walked on! When I get my hands around his vampire neck! Oh I'll strangle him happily! My hands did the motion of what I would do to him, releasing the endorphins into my system.

I watched as she moved into the other room, no doubt heading to the couch. That was my cue to leave. Hopping silently down from the tree, decisions had to be made. Which one was next?

I had a couple blondes, a red head. But which sin? Which sin to use? Maybe pride…

My sweet Isabella had let her guard down to that stupid Prince after she found her friend. I was just trying to show her how I see her…perfect.

I tapped in my code, Isabella's birthdate, taking in the pictures of my love. I decorated my little loft with pictures and trinkets of her, to show her how much I love her when I bring her here.

"Please let us go!" I sauntered forward, it was a blonde one.

"You want to leave?" I grinned down at her. "Alright, you may leave."

I unlocked the cell she was in and stepped inside grabbing her blonde hair in my fist. I drug her out into the make-shift living room, enjoying her screams.

I tossed her pathetic body onto the floor, kicking her stomach when she tried to run. "You said I could leave!" Tears flowed down her pale cheeks, blood gushing from the corners of her mouth.

"I didn't say you could leave alive."


	14. Chapter 14

**I was inspired as of late. Sorry it took so long for me to get back into my writing. Enjoy.**

* * *

The days that followed were filled with dread and misery. Bella stuck to Edward like super glue from the fear that haunted her at every waking moment. After Bella revealed what had been going on to Edward he sent out the Royal Military to search for the stalker, as Edward now referred to him as. Edward ordered Alice and Rosalie to be with Bella at all times when he could not be. And as much as Edward hated to admit it, he requested the help of the wolves on the Drumline with her and must to his dismay they happily obliged.

"I just don't know how this is happening!" Edward threw his goblet at the wall. "I mean we're mystical creatures and we can't even protect my wife from a creepy murderer!"

Emmett cracked his knuckles, "chill out dude, she's safe here. The entire school is looking after her."

"That's not good enough!" Edward roared.

"Edward calm down please, you won't be any help to Bella like this," Jasper touched his shoulder gingerly.

Edward continued pacing around the room thinking and thinking. Bella was at band practice and thus surrounding by plenty of guys to fight anyone off. But there were also plenty of guys looking at his wife and no matter how hard he tried to deny it he was jealous.

"What if we set a trap?" Emmett suggested. "This guy is smart, obviously. He can get in and around the school without anyone knowing so all we have to do is outsmart him. I can set a trap."

"Thank you Fred," the analogy flew from his lips before Edward had time to stop them. Both guys looked at him weird and he sighed. "It's from a mundane show Bella told me about."

"Anyways…I also know the perfect bait," Emmett smirked and cracked his knuckles.

Edward bore his eyes into Emmett's and drew his fangs. "No way in hell."

"How else do we lure him? All we have to do is put her in a sexy outfit and it'll be like taking candy from a baby."

Edward seethed, his eyes turned pitch black in anger. "Bella is not bait! Think of something else before I have you beheaded!"

"So dramatic," Emmett rolled his eyes and continued smirking.

Jasper smiled knowing all too well how Edward was feeling at the moment. "Just tell her already."

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"That you love her," Jasper made a kissing noise and started laughing. "I mean come on Edward you can't reject the notion any longer."

"I do not."

Emmett clasped his hands and made dreamy eyes, "oh Bella I love you so much please sleep in my bed while I sleep on the couch."

Jasper laughed along with Emmett and Edward glared mercilessly at them. "You two need to stop taking Gargoyle powder." With that he stormed out of the room intent on finding a distraction.

…

Bella cried in frustration, she just could not focus. She wanted Edward, she wanted him to just hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright. But he never would.

"Bella?" Jacob hesitantly put his hand on her shoulder. Bella burst into tears and sought comfort in the first pair of arms she could find.

"Um…" Paul held the weeping girl not sure how to respond. "It's um…ok?"

Jacob rolled his eyes and picked Bella up, cradling her in his arms closely. "Paul has the emotional capacity of a toothpick, wrong person to hug."

Paul growled, "I do not."

"What did you give Rachel for her birthday?" Jared asked.

"I gave her a gift card to that one store so she could buy a new bra to wear for me." Paul grinned having never got the message from Rachel that she hated his gift.

Bella laughed through her tears, "you're so dumb sometimes."

The rest of the guys started laughing and Paul growled again. "Fuck you guys."

"Practice is over for the day, how about we get some food?" Jacob suggested hoping to find a way to calm Bella.

"To the dorms!" Embry led the way and uncovered the guy's gigantic stash of food and illegal goods that were sure to make Bella feel better.

Bella wearily looked at the alcohol remembering all too well what happened the last time. "He doesn't have to know," Embry handed her a bottle making the decision for her.

"I don't know guys…" Bella held the bottle tightly.

"Don't be a pansy just drink it." Paul chugged back his own. "Does Rachel know about your taste for alcohol?" Bella countered.

"Sometimes I can convince her to take a couple sips with me," he winked.

"You're a pig," Bella took a sip of the beer, wincing as the burning drink slipped down her throat.

"Eat." Jacob handed her a sandwich. "You must be starving."

Bella eagerly ate the sandwich washing it down with the beer. Mike turned a movie on and relaxed into a couch. "Butt meet couch, couch meet butt."

Bella burst out laughing, "you've watched Drake and Josh?" Mike blushed slightly. Bella continued laughing enjoying the effects of the beer.

"Who needs vampyre's? We're more fun." Jacob grinned.

"You're right; Dracula can kiss my ass for all I care."

…

Edward slowly kissed down the girl's neck pulling her hips to his body. She giggled and twirled a piece of his hair. "I knew you couldn't stay with her forever."

Edward nodded and continued kissing her. "You know I love you," she moaned.

"Shut up," Edward growled, wanting only one thing from the girl.

…

The pain in her chest started at a minor level but swiftly grew into agony. "What's wrong Bella?" Jacob asked concerned.

"I-I don't know…my chest hurts so bad!"

"Someone go get the nurse!" Paul and Embry ran out of the room, running straight past Jasper and Emmett.

Jasper and Emmett looked at each other and then ran for the direction the dogs came from. "Bella? Bella!" Jasper knelt in front of his sister. "Bella what's wrong?"

"Oh Jasper it hurts! M-my chest!" Jasper nodded, trying to remain calm. "Where exactly on your chest does it hurt?"

Bella touched the spot where her heart lay. Jasper's jaw clenched, knowing only one thing that could have caused this sudden pain.

"That son of a bitch I'll kill him!" Jasper stood up balling his hands into fists. Emmett looked at Jasper and understood. "I get a hit too."

"What's going on?" The wolves asked in unison completely confused on what just happened.

"Edward Cullen broke the vampyre bond between him and Bella."

And with that Bella collapsed onto the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Yes it may be short but I'm doing my best. I'm trying to get out of my rut and back into the beautiful imagination world I used to live in. So bear with me all.**

* * *

Jasper gingerly picked Bella up and began walking for the nurse's room. Emmett left to get Alice and Rosalie partially wishing he would run into Edward just so he could kill him himself. Breaking a vampyre bond is the most disgraceful thing a vampyre could do.

A bond between someone and a vampyre is more sacred than marriage. It physically links the two people together and only the vampyre may break the bond. The other person may not leave the vampyre, they won't be able to. The bond draws them to their vampyre.

But once that is broken…the vampyre has the ability to move on…however the other person will most likely die. If they survive it's not life. It's more like the walking dead.

"Babe!" Emmett jogged over to Alice and Rosalie who were splashing water in a fountain. Rosalie looked up and smiled. Emmett picked her up and swung her in circles holding her as close to his body as he could. "I love you so much," and with that he kissed her so passionately his fangs actually grew.

"Are you ok?" Rosalie asked after he finally stopped kissing her. "Edward…he…"

"What happened?!" Alice shrieked standing up.

"He broke their vampyre bond." He whispered so softly he wasn't sure they actually heard him.

"He WHAT?" Alice shrieked again! "I'm going to kill him! And then bring his stupid ass back so I can give him to Aro!"

Rosalie wrapped her arms around Emmett tighter, silently understanding why Emmett had reacted like that.

He had warned what would happen if a vampyre bond was broken when he bonded them. Rosalie nearly sliced her neck just so he would bite her in the first place. She knew that he was the one and was ready for the bond before Emmett had even brought the subject up.

"Will you two stop sucking face and take me to Bella?!"

Emmett cupped Rosalie's porcelain cheek, only focused on her, "I will never break it. I love you."

Rosalie leaned up and gently kissed him in return. "I love you too."

Alice shrieked and stormed off into the nearest hallway intent on blood.

"Come on," Rosalie laced her fingers with Emmett's and took off after Alice.

…

Edward groaned and rolled to the side to hide his face from the sunlight. Whatever her name was had disappeared and Edward's chest hurt like he was being stabbed with a stake.

He screamed in pain as the stabbing sensation over-took his entire body.

He heard a voice shouting down the hallway and silently prayed they would come to his rescue.

"Let me at him you imbecile!" that was Alice's voice. Who was she angry at? Having Alice angry at you was never a good thing.

His bedroom door swung open and slammed into the wall surely leaving a dent. "EDWARD CULLEN YOU ARE A DEAD VAMPIRE!"

Shit, she was angry at him. "Not now Alice, my head hurts."

"Oh yes right now! How could you?!" Alice proceeded to hit him over and over again with tears falling in the process.

"Alice! What did I do? Stop!" He shielded his face from her hits, his chest still on fire.

"YOU BROKE THE VAMPYRE BOND BETWEEN YOU AND BELLA! SHE MIGHT DIE NOW!"

Edward went stiff, surrendering to Alice's hits. If he could have paled even more he would have. The bond…completely forgotten in his mind last night.

"Alice knock it off," he weakly shoved her away and stood up, wobbling slightly. He could take the pain, he deserved the pain know that he was aware of what caused it.

"I need to see her."

"Like hell!" It was Rosalie this time. She was worse than Alice.

"Just get out of here Edward, go to the castle with your precious Aro." Even Emmett had turned against him. Edward wasn't going to deny the fact that he completely deserved it but come on! It was one mistake…granted this mistake would very likely cost his wife's life. But still.

"Emmett I have to see her." Emmett understands a bond, maybe he would understand.

Emmett sighed, "You'll never get past Jasper."

"Help me then," it was very close to begging but Prince's never beg.

"I can't Edward." Emmett pulled Rosalie out of the room, heading for the infirmary.

"Mark my words Edward Cullen, go near Bella again and so help me," Alice spit in his direction and left the room following after Emmett and Rosalie. Edward watched her disappear around the corner before his entire world went black.

…

She had never seen such beautiful flowers. Most surely exotic ones. But what were they doing in Volterra? And the sun, the bright bright sun completely uncharacteristic for this time of year. Where am I Bella thought. Slowly she walked across the dew dropped grass hiding her face from the sun.

"Bella," someone called her name from behind. Slowly she turned around on her toes and came face to face with Jasper.

"Oh Jasper!" Bella flung her arms around his neck, fresh salty tears pouring from her eyes. Jasper slowly held her back periodically strengthening his hold on her.

"My sister," he took in her smell relaxing. "I thought I had lost you."

"What happened Jasper? Where are we?"

Jasper released her from his grasp and sat down against a tree. Bella, feeling weak, curled up on Jasper's lap. "Will Alice be angry?" Her eyes went wide?

Jasper cracked a huge smile for the first time in days, "no sister." Bella nodded and laid her head against him.

Jasper inhaled slowly thinking of what to tell her. "Well…you're safe here Bella. We're…in your dreams."

"We're what?" Bella gave Jasper a look. Jasper chuckled, "perks of being magikal."

"Do I really dream like this? Gross major!"

"No, this is just our meeting place, somewhere beautiful and peaceful. I wasn't even sure I was going to be able to get through to you. You're still…well…in a coma."

"I'm in a what?!" Bella shot up from his lap and her hands flew to her hips.

"Sister please listen to me. You're vampyre bond with Edward is broken. You…we aren't sure if you'll make it."

Bella stared at him like a crazy person. "H-How did it break?"

Jasper shook his head and looked at the ground. "Brother. How. Did. It. Break?"

"Edward slept with another girl."

Bella nodded pretending to accept the information while she turned around and went to the water fall trying to hold in her emotions. She just couldn't. Her shoulders racked with sobs and Bella dropped to her knees in intense pain. "How could he?!"

Jasper gingerly touched her shoulder trying to get her to look at him. "I loved him Jasper," she confessed with watery eyes and a tone bathed in pain.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- I know this is super short and super waited for. I've been having writers block so I figured I would just post this a start a new chapter. **

* * *

The pain was slowly subsiding in his chest. Part of him begged it to stay so he knew he could still feel. His heart hurt. Oh how he wished to see his darling Bella. They couldn't keep him away from her forever.

He would just have to prove himself worthy. He would make it up to all of them and then to Bella. But first he needed to get to Bella.

"Oh Edward!" The girl from the other night sauntered into his room. "I'm bored," her lower lip jutted out probably supposed to look sexy. It made him want to vomit.

"Leave." He growled out.

"But I want to play," she sat down on the bed and licked her lips. If only she was Bella…

"I said leave!" His fangs sprouted out making him look terrifying. She whimpered and ran out of the room. Thank god. Her presence brought the pain back. The stabbing sharp shooting pain into his heart, for it was broken. He lost the woman he was in love with and there was no one to blame except for himself.

Suddenly Edward found some courage and stood up. He had to see her, had to make everything better. He was Prince and he would use that to his full advantage, he did not want to order his friends around but that may be the only way.

He stormed through the castle hissing at anyone that dare even to look at him.

He flung open the infirmary doors and was met with four extremely pissed off creatures.

"How dare you show your face in here?" Rosalie shrieked moving to stand in front of Bella thus blocking his view.

"I warned you Edward" Emmett cracked his knuckles and advanced.

"You will stand down." Edward's booming voice echoed through-out the infirmary.

"Like hell," Emmett snarled.

"You will disobey your Prince?" And there is was.

Emmett knew he could not disobey Edward; it was in his blood to follow Edward no matter how much he wanted to murder him right then and there. Slowly his jaw clenched and he balled his fists but none the less moved out of the way.

Slowly the four moved out of the way and let Edward over to see Bella. She looked so peaceful just sleeping there. If only her chocolate brown eyes would meet his own…

"Leave us."

"If you weren't the Prince I would fucking murder you," Jasper hissed at Edward. Alice put a hand on his shoulder and slowly moved him out of the infirmary. Alice sent him nasty looks on her way out and once she thought she might be out of ear shot she screamed bloody murder along with a faint curse of profanities.

Edward took the empty chair besides Bella's bed. He took her left hand and stared mindlessly at the gorgeous wedding ring he had bestowed upon her.

"You pathetic weakling," Aro's voice cut through the silence.

Edward, not dropping Bella's hand, glanced up at Aro. "What do you want?"

"You broke your bond," he hissed. "I need her to be your Queen and you are doing a shit job of keeping her as your wife."

"Why does she need to be my wife?" Edward stood up and faced his King. Never backing down from his cold black stare.

"Isabella has more power than you or I can even imagine. Once her power is unleashed you two will be unstoppable," he grinned slowly.

"Fuck you!" Edward barred his fangs, his green orbs turning black. "You will leave Bella and me alone until we finish school or you will have no Prince and Princess." Edward threatened with all the loathing hatred he could lace his words with.

Aro smoothed down his suit and vanished without another word. Edward stared at the spot his breathing hard and ragged.

"E-Edward?"

Edward spun around. Bella blinked a couple times looking up at her husband.

"Oh Bella," Edward could not help it; he ran to her side and dropped to his knees. "I'm so so sorry."

He grasped her hand in his and kissed her forehead. Everything felt right. Her hand fit perfectly in his, how come he had never noticed that before?

"What are you doing here?" Bella slowly moved her hand out of Edward's. She couldn't even bare to look at him, all she could think about was that dream she had when Jasper said her bond to Edward was broken.

"You're my wife."

"Not anymore."

Edward stopped breathing, only staring at her perfect heart shaped face.

"Jasper told me everything. Edward…I-I think you should go." She replied softly wrinkling the blanket that was draped over her form.

Edward nodded, not blaming her. Without a word he stood up and stalked out of the infirmary.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- Wow Im sorry guys, life got crazy, I had major writers block. I know this is very long but I hope it tides over those of you still reading this!**

* * *

Finally Bella found the strength to go to the band hall. Jacob helped her outside and let her play on his drum. She knew Edward was probably watching her from the football field.

A scream broke through the band as a flute girl pointed to the corner of the band pad. Jacob protectively shielded Bella, and that's when she saw Angela's crumped up body.

**Are you Lust? **

Bella screamed.

Edward heard her scream before he saw her. Anyone else wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between people and their screams but he'd heard Bella scream enough times by now. So he took off running to her.

Bella could barely breathe as the pain filled up inside her she wondered why she wasn't dead by now from all the emotional pain she had been put through.

She barely noticed Jacob holding her close yet she knew those were not the arms she wanted wrapped around her body. Regardless of the arms holding her up Bella's body crumpled to the ground but as she was about to hit her head on the cold hard concrete his hand appeared and cradled her head.

"Get away from her," Jacob growled.

"Stand down you filthy mutt," Edward hissed back baring his fangs at him. Jacob immediately backed away from Bella along with everyone else.

Edward bent down and picked Bella up in his arms bridal style. Bella cursed herself for wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Everyone go back inside, leave the body exactly as it was found. My men will be here soon." Edward calmly announced out and didn't even wait to see if they would follow his orders, though he knew they would. Edward was headed straight for the docks with his bride tight in his arms.

"We're going to the Palace." Edward murmured.

"N-no Edward," Bella started to snap out of her depression.

"Yes, you will be safe there. We have plenty of guards and I will be there."

Bella pulled her arms into her chest and started wiggling around, hoping Edward caught the drift. He did but was not happy about it. Gently he let her down making sure she could stand correctly.

"Leave me alone." Bella replied, turned, and headed back for the school.

"Isabella Cullen you are not returning to the school!"

"I'm not someone you can command Edward, I will not bow to your every whim." Bella screamed at him.

"You are my Princess. My mate. My wife. My responsibility!" Edward advanced on her.

Bella saw red. Before she knew it her hand flew up and slapped him across the face as hard as she could muster. "I am nothing to you anymore."

Instead of backing down Edward shoved Bella against the nearest tree. Him being much stronger than her helped keep her there.

"You will listen to me. I am the Prince of Volterra and you my dear are just the Princess. We are going to live at the palace until I am sure it is safe for you here at school. End of discussion."

And with that he hoisted the pissed off girl over his shoulder and began walking down to the docks.

"Edward wait!"

Edward growled and continued walking ignore the voice behind him calling his name.

"We're going with you!" That stopped him in his tracks.

"You are not." Edward turned around. He hadn't even noticed Bella had stopped fighting him and hung motionless over his shoulder. That's when he did notice that it wasn't one person, but 4 people following after the couple.

"You can't keep me away from my sister Edward. And Emmett and I can help you catch this guy!"

"It's dangerous."

"Edward, might we have a private word?" Jasper pleaded.

Edward rolled his eyes but none the less placed Bella on her feet, whom immediately ran over to Alice and Rosalie. The three girls started walking down towards the water.

"She is going to hate you even more if you lock her away in a tower."

"That's where a Princess belongs." Edward smirked.

"Think about it. During the day she can have Alice and Rose with her so she isn't alone in your room while we're out hunting for the killer." Emmett proposed with a serious face.

Edward pondered the idea before nodding his head. "I suppose I don't need to give her another reason to hate me. Come on," Edward turned and found the girls waiting by the single boat.

"Why aren't we transporting again?" Bella asked when the boys arrived next to them.

"Only teachers can transport off the island."

"But you're the Prince, can't you?" Alice chipped in.

"No," He growled.

"The boats it is my man, cast off mates!" Emmett boomed out which caused the girls to giggle at him and Rosalie blow him a kiss. "My Pirate."

"Oh yes my Pirate Princess," Emmett wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her close. "I can't wait to have sex in the palace."

"You are not having sex in my home." Edward pointed his finger at the couple.

"Oh you won't even notice," Emmett rolled his eyes and kissed the mark on Rosalie's neck.

Bella stopped breathing for a moment but then turned away hoping that no one would notice her reaction. She knew exactly what Emmett had kissed and it caused all the broken hearted emotions to come spiraling back into her mind. Her bond was broken forever.

Edward kept his eyes on Bella the entire time fully aware of what she was thinking as she turned away from everyone. Edward resisted the urge to slap Emmett.

The boat, run by magik, took off towards the mainland.

* * *

Alice sat Bella down on the bench besides her, Rose took up the open space on the other side of Bella.

"Im sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Rosalie apologized softly.

"You didn't Rosalie," Bella forced a convincing smile.

Rosalie shook her head with a smile. "Whatever you say."

"Jasper said he's going to take me on a proper date when we arrive to Malumterra!" Alice burst out with happiness. She was physically bouncing on the seat. Bella put her hands on her shoulders holding her down.

"That's so exciting Alice!" Rosalie grinned. Bella pretended to be joyful for her pretty much best friend but couldn't help but feeling sad because she would never have that with Edward for he didn't love her.

Rosalie and Alice put their arms around Bella and held her close the entire way to the Mainland.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- It's short I know. I apologize. **

* * *

The Palace of Volterra was something out of a fairytale. The tall stone towers, lake in front of the castle, medieval architecture. The castle reminded Bella of the Palace from The Swan Princess, except she didn't have the love that was seen between Odette and Derek.

"Have you seen The Swan Princess?" Bella turned and asked Rose and Alice. Both girls shook their heads. Bella gasped although she was not surprised. They weren't exposed to a lot of mundane things.

"We're watching it, immediately."

Bella proceeded to give them the gist of the story outline and both girls were listening intently to their Princess.

Hours later the 6 students arrived in Volterra and immediately transported into the Palace.

"Summon the guards!" Edward ordered out. Moments later several men assembled in front of the six.

"The Princess's safety has been threatened. You will protect Princess Isabella at all costs. Close the gates to the Palace. No one gets in and no one gets out." Edward gave a pointed look to Bella who glared back and stormed off.

Bella of course had no idea where she was going. She opened the first door she came to and stopped breathing.

The man behind the desk glanced up at her and smiled evilly when he saw who it was.

"Princess, welcome to my office. Do come in girl." Aro stood up and motioned for her to sit.

Bella slowly took a seat and watched Aro sit beside her.

"Tell me Bella how is married life?" Aro offered her a cup of tea. Bella took it into her hands and held it.

She sadly looked up at the King, "Not what I dreamed of as a little girl."

"It will get better my lady; you two will come to realize you are perfect for King and Queen."

"I don't think we are Aro," Bella replied softly and took a sip of her tea. Aro just smiled at her.

"You don't happen to know where my room is, do you?" Bella blushed.

"Go up the main staircase, turn left, it's the third door down." Aro took the cup back from Bella, who smiled and followed Aro's instructions.

She should have known who would be waiting for her on the bed when she arrived.

"Are you kidding me?" Bella growled and headed for the balcony.

"Bella come on, I'm still your husband!"

"You get to sleep on the fucking floor, you owe me the bed."

Edward bared his teeth and came up behind Bella. "I'm tired of you being mad at me. I apologized, what else must I do?"

Bella whirled around and pushed against his chest. Then everything went black for her.

Edward groaned and cracked his eyes gently. He could smell the stench of iron around him and gingerly felt around him. The desk was shattered all around him, shards even across the room. His head was pounding from the impact.

"B-Bella? Bella!" Edward saw her passed out across the room and shot over to her ignoring his pain.

Edward cradled her body against his when others entered the room.

"Edward what happened?" Alice and Rosalie ran over to him and took Bella from his arms. Jasper and Emmett inspected the destroyed desk.

"She did this." Edward slowly stood up. "I don't know how but it was like a huge spurt of energy hit me and threw me back into the desk."

"What did you do?" Emmett chuckled and dropped a piece of wood back onto the ground.

"Shut up." Edward rolled his eyes and went into the hallway. "Mila get some men to help you clean up this mess."

Mila, a palace maid, nodded and fast walked downstairs to gather a crew to get rid of the shattered desk.

Rosalie and Alice still had managed to get Bella onto the bed, whom was still out cold. Rosalie placed a cold cloth on Bella's forehead where there was a small cut from where she hit the ground.

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and sat on the other side of Bella.

"Is she dead?" Emmett peered over Rosalie's shoulder to look at Bella.

"No she's not dead!" Rosalie smacked Emmett's chest, who in turn pouted at her.

"She looks dead," Emmett pouted some more.

Edward rolled his eyes and gently took Bella's hand in his own. How had he never realized that their hands fit together perfectly? Her hand was slightly cold to the touch. Why what that?

Aro decided to make his presence known to the young couples and coughed from the doorway.

"My Lord," the group bowed respectively and parted a little as he walked over to Bella's beside. He touched her forehead, it was getting cold. Not a good sign.

"Between her bond being broken and her powers emerging, her body isn't handling it well. I'm afraid she's fallen in a sleeping curse."

Edward's head snapped up to look at Aro. "How do we break it?"

Alice giggled, "True loves kiss!"

Aro rolled his eyes at the pixie like girl. "The sleeping curse can only be broken by a potion made from the root of Woodland Fairy Oak."

"But all those trees where cut down!" Emmett blurted out.

"All but one. It is hidden deep within The Pixie Bogs; no one has ever been able to locate it."

"I will find it." Edward stood up tall and strong. "I will take my men with me and we will find it."

Aro nodded. "I certainly hope you do succeed." There was a warning in his voice. And with that he turned on his feet and exited the Prince and Princess's chambers.

"I'm going with you." Jasper looked down at his pale sister, his mind made up.

"As am I." Emmett chimed in.

"No. You two are to stay here and watch over the girls."

"Like hell I am! She's my sister, I'm going with you whether you agree or not!" Jasper argued.

"Come on Edward, the three of us together have the greatest chance of finding this tree. An army would alert the pixies and then all hell would break lose. We're stealthy, agile; the three of us should go alone."

"No!" Rosalie had a horrified look on her face.

Emmett grabbed her waist and pulled her over to the corner of the room.

"Rosalie you are mine. And I always return for what is mine." He pulled her tight against his body and kissed her senselessly.

Edward blanched at the display, but was secretly jealous that he may never have that with Bella. It was clear she wouldn't be forgiving him anytime soon. Especially if she woke up and learned it was his fault for the curse in the first place.

But he would try his hardest to get that root and bring his wife back to him. If it was the last thing he did.

* * *

As the scene unfolded he watched intently from the gardens. He had found a vantage point that would allow him to watch Princess Isabella at all times.

"That stupid Prince," he muttered. "It will be me to find that root. I will kill the Prince and his friends and then return to the Palace. Princess Isabella will awake and will be mine."


End file.
